Revelations
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: The end is just the beginning as Metal discovers more then just what his enemy believes. Rated for blood, language and other content
1. Ch 1: The End is Just the Beginning

Earth was one giant mass grave right now. In the past three years, the population of Earth itself crumbled and the undead has taken over. Salvatore Dax released missiles across the world called Polaris and infected nearly all of the population of Earth. Over the course of three years, two warriors stood up against Salvatore and his deeds. Antonio Jericho, known to some as Metal Jericho, the son of famed alchemist, Meta Jericho, would stand up against Salvatore for his evil deeds across the world. However, Metal is now part vampire thanks to Trixie, the current Queen of the ancient vampire guild, The Brotherhood. As she is the last known member of the guild, she fell for Metal and together created a deadly combination and took down Salvatore but it was too late. As he sent his missiles in the air, he killed Metal, leaving Trixie to fend for herself.

As the years passed, Metal would return and granted his full powers back thanks to the Gods of the Elements, a powerful group of Gods that realized that Salvatore was very much alive along with his Queen of the Earth Empire, Tik Tok. During this time, Trixie and Metal gathered the stones of the elements, in hopes that with its combined power, would revert Earth back to the way it was before. Unfortunately, Tik Tok crushed the stones before the hidden power was released and a deadly battle broke between Metal and Salvatore. The battle was so fierce that Salvatore decided to "banish" Metal and Trixie far away, in hopes that he will take the rest of the world by storm.

From across the many war torn lands on Earth, Metal and Trixie now face the ultimate test of their powers. The famed alchemist and the vampire queen face their greatest fears now. No longer bound by anything else, when the world needed a hero the most, it has come down to this last stand. With new foes and new friends, they must both realize that the world is not yet dead. From the ashes of Romania to Salvatore's New World Order, Metal and Trixie will have to step up to the plate if they want to rid of the world it's greatest nightmare alive. But if they fail, their memories would be erased and whatever they tried to do will be lost forever.

From the ashes of the dead, this brings out the best of both worlds. This, my friends, will be the start of something new.

**_Revelations_**

**__**Part 1: The End is Just the Beginning

I woke up with the world's biggest headache. All I remember was fighting Dax and the next thing I knew, I was sent inside of a dark hole. I sat up and saw the ocean in front of me. Even with what I wanted to expect, the ocean was blood red, a reflection of the events that happened recently. I looked and saw the Trixie was sitting up and staring at the ocean as well.

"Any ideas on where we are?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"No, I don't have a clue actually; this is the first time I've been lost on this planet." She said as she continued to stare out into the ocean. I looked up and saw dark clouds covering the sky. Where ever we are, it's not what I call a home away from home. For the first time, I felt cold as I decided to stand up. I took Trixie by the hand and lifted her into my arms and she stared at me.

"Kerri, I know we are alone but we will figure out a way out of this place." I whispered in her ear as she gave me a small grin.

"I know." She said as I felt her lips on mine and I missed it so much. For many months, we didn't kiss because we were always on the lookout for Dax and his army. Her lips slowly moved with mine as she gave a low moan. We pulled apart and looked at the ocean again and I sighed.

"So, now that we feel comfortable again, I suggest we make a plan." I said to her as she sat on my lap.

"Well, what we can do is figure out where Dax banished us. From there, I think we can find a way back into the states and stopping Dax once and for all." She said as she drew on the sand. She outlined all the possible locations on this small globe and she was thinking really hard about it. After a few minutes, she pointed at a small island between the South Pole and a part of Africa. "After some much thinking, I think Dax must've dropped us around this area right here, judging by some of the weather patterns."

"Hm, you're right on that part but why are we so far off?" I asked as she drew a few coordinates.

"Knowing Dax, he must be working on something big then last time. If this is true, then we might be able to find him in Vegas or in the D.C. area at the most. But at the rate we are going, it's going to take a very long time to get over there. From the undead roaming around, it's not safe to travel together." She said, her voice getting low.

"Wait, you mean that me and you have to split up?" I asked her as she looked away from me.

"Exactly. If we were seen together, then it's game over. The only way we can find a way into the states again is if we go our separate ways and get inside the states somehow." She said as I continued to look at her. If this was the case, then I needed something.

"Well my love, if that's the case, then I think we need to use these." I said as I pulled out two small mirrors. "These are something I made a long time ago, way before I met you. It's a two way system of talking with people incase technology decided to leave this world. The mirror itself is unbreakable and we will be able to talk to each other from vast distance." I said as she looked at it.

"Perfect then that means we can stay in touch and whatever happens, we can save each other in case of danger." She said as we both stood up. We embraced in another long kiss as she looked at the map. "I will head up Africa and head west; maybe I can reach some part of England and go from there. I suggest you head up towards Spain and then head east. With luck and much traveling, you can hit that side of the states."

"Yeah, you're right Kerri. Promise me you will stay in touch and keep me posted with anything you find. With what we have, I think its best that we stay close to Dax's steps." I said as she leaned in for one last kiss and placed a bottle in my hands.

"I promise Tony. I will talk to you soon." She said as she turned around and started running into the jungle. I felt my heart sink for a moment as I was alone again. Even with the mirrors I gave her, it's not enough to keep me truly happy. I turned around and saw that the map was gone, washed away from the blood stained ocean. I looked towards where I must go and took a few steps before I stopped. This would be a great journey and I don't know what's out there. If I'm going to find any clues to where Dax is, I must travel upward. I took a deep breath and with one final look at the ocean, I started walking.

After only a few minutes of walking, I realized that this journey isn't going to end very well. Dealing with the threat that Dax and Tik Tok are after us was something I have to accept. With Kerri going her own way, this brings everything to a much better understanding. She might be able to find a few hints and clues as to where Dax is located and also tell me what he is planning next. The world is already half dead, what more can you possibly do? Any maybe I might find something that Kerri might need. Until that happens, I am alone for now, in hopes that I can find some salvation in this cold world.

I spent hours walking and had nowhere to go at this point. I stopped a few times and looked around with nothing but dry land surrounding me. I thought for sure I was lost until I saw a large rock formation. I looked at the rocks closely and found some sort of writing on it. "Shall you find this holy place, may you drop sand and release the holy god of this world." I looked down and saw red sand covering my feet. I picked it up and dropped it on the rock. A bright light flashed and I felt like I was floating in midair. And then I looked down and saw Earth. I was in space somehow in front of a shine and with a quick flip; the Earth was right behind the shine as a figure formed in front of me.

"Speak now, as you requested my presence." The figure said as I just stood there. I didn't know what to do so I bowed my head.

"I am Antonio "Metal" Jericho and I request your name." I said as the figured formed into a half human, half animal being.

"Ah yes, I heard great tales from your father Antonio. I am Christopher, the Guardian of the Earth. It is my job to overlook the sins of Earth and cleanse them from any further danger." He said as I stood up.

"Well then, I guess you already know what is going on. Salvatore is causing nothing but trouble and I fear that this is Earth's last stand against it." I said to him as Christopher looked at the Earth. Just the color alone confirms my fears. "For many generations, I have taken care of this place and seen civilization itself rise from the ashes and create a world where everyone can have a good life. Sadly, when Salvatore Dax roamed this Earth, his mind was full of hatred."

I looked at him and nodded. "Yes, Dax knew my father and Trixie's father as well when he was growing up. Remember when we battled the first time in New York; he mentioned that he was jealous of my father for what he has done to save this world. Now it seems that Dax's only goal is to destroy that very same world." I told Chris as he continued to look at the Earth, a frown on his face.

"As you can see Metal, I have placed shrines all over this Earth, in hopes that you may find it of some help. As you travel, you may find a few things I left that might help you stop Salvatore and revert the Earth back to normal. Do not fail this time Antonio. So many lives are on the line and it's not up to you and Trixie to defeated Salvatore. I will be watching from here and hope that slowly, the Earth will have its color again." Christopher said as a light flashed. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on solid ground again. I looked up and continued to walk forward.

Africa isn't the safest place to be at this time I would soon realize. Filled with zombies that can populate the states, I had to slowly make my way towards Spain, in hopes that someone out there is still alive and can help me. I decided to find a secluded area and pulled out my mirror.

"Kerri? Are you there?" I said as her face appeared and I saw her smile.

"Hey baby, I'm here. How's the journey?" She asked me as I sat down.

"Pretty rough at the moment. I had to dodge a few zombies just to find a safe place to hide out for a bit." I said.

"Same with me actually. I just managed to get past an army of them without getting ripped to shreds. But everything is okay as I head up north. Anything happened to you on your journey?" She asked me.

"I did have an encounter with a God actually. His name is Christopher and he watches over Earth and he told me to be on the lookout for shrines so that I may grab a few items on our journey. It looks pretty bad Kerri, I've never seen the Earth so dark before and it's only a matter of time before Salvatore destroys it." I told her as she smiled.

"Don't worry Tony; we will stop that from happening. I better get going; I need some rest before I continued on. Love you." She said and her face disappeared. I gathered a few things and continued to walk towards the rising sun. I guess it was already morning and I didn't get any sleep lately. Then again, sleep didn't come easy for me for all these years me and Kerri have been running. I looked at a nearby sign and it looks like all this walking was actually working. Now I questioned how did I managed to walk across a country in just a day is beside me. I just needed to cross a large body of water to make it to Spain. I suddenly heard a loud roar of engines in the sky and looked up to see an airship lowering to the ground. I got into a fighting stance as someone dropped a ladder and started to climb down.

"Hello down there! Don't worry about anything my good friend, I bring no harm." The man said as he landed on the ground.

"Ah, that's alright man, you just can't be too careful now that half the world is dead and infested with zombies." I said as I shook hands.

"Allow me to introduce myself then, I am Justin T and I am the former flyer in the American Air force." He said as I got a good look on him. He was wearing goggles over his eyes but I can see that it's cracked. He was shorter then I am but he had a build that he was fighting way before the end of the world.

"Honor to meet you man, I'm Metal Jericho." I said and saw that his mood lifted.

"You're Metal? Wow dude, you're famous because of your dad man. I thought you died back in Canada?"

"I did die but thanks to Trixie, I've returned with revenge on my mind. Salvatore has to pay for what he has done to all of us. What are you doing over here in the east anyways?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Well, let us discuss this in the captain quarters; it's a bit dangerous to talk while the undead are around." He said as he climbed up the ladder. With one powerful leap, I jumped up towards the airship and landed on the deck. The crew gathered around and it gave me just a bit of hope that there are people out there.

"I would like you to meet my crew, we have been traveling together for the past few months and we picked up some treasure. Twinks! Get out here and meet Metal!" Justin yelled as a shadow dashed across the sky. A girl landed in front of me and was holding two bottles of vodka.

"So, this is the son of the legendary alchemist? I'm very happy to finally meet you! My name is Twinks! I have the speeds thanks to all the sugar I had and I love to get paid in vodka, better then most food here!" She said as she shook my hand. I was stunned. I never thought I would see someone who loves vodka that much and not be drunk. After my shock wore off, we entered the quarters and sat down.

"Well Justin, it's great to talk to people that doesn't want to kill me or Trixie." I said as he popped open a bottle of beer.

"Speaking of the vampire queen, where is she?" He said.

"We decided it's best if we went in different directions so that we can cover more ground and see where Salvatore is hiding. While she is heading up towards France, I will head past Spain and maybe towards Italy." I said as he looked at me.

"That's a pretty good idea you got there man. It's not safe out there anymore. That's why I took to the skies." He said.

"If I may ask Justin, why are you out here anyways?" I asked him as he leaned back on his chair.

"Well man, that's a pretty long story but I think we have time to gather around and tell a tale. It all started when Dax sent out those missiles. At the time, I was flying so I was affected from the Polaris that he sent out but once I landed, it was just chaos. I was well prepared for this and decided to take this airship for myself. After a few weeks on my own, I decided to find some people that can help me in my journey. Lucky me I found Eddie to help me."

"Who's Eddie?" I asked him.

"Who's Eddie? He was a general in the war until Salvatore took over. Now he is part of a small army that is fighting against Dax. I was sent by him to find some supplies and also have some contact with Ghost." He said as he lit up a smoke. I looked over and Twinks was drinking another bottle of vodka.

"Okay but now I got to ask who Ghost is now." I asked him.

"Ah yes, Ghost is one hell of a soldier. She knows how to pull a headshot from a few miles away without zooming in. Last we saw of her, she was in Italy somewhere and I was going towards there until I saw you. I could tell that you weren't a zombie."

"Yeah, so what do we do from here anyways?" I asked him as he smiled.

"Well my friend, we must head towards Italy and find Ghost. Once we do that, we must head up to Russia and meet up with Eddie and the rest of the army. With some luck, we can pick up a few weapons and supplies for everyone there. At the rate we are going, we need all the help we can if you want to join." He told me as I put down my drink.

"Well, the more people that can help bring down Salvatore Dax and Tik Tok is a great start. I will join you guys under the condition that I talk with Eddie about my plans in getting over the rest of this world in one peace." I said as he extended his hand.

"Sounds like a grand deal to me Metal. Welcome to the airship! We set sail right now!" He yelled as he burst opened the door, a huge smile on his face. "Gather up the crew everyone; I think it's time that we head towards Italy!" He said as the airship slowly rose up and started turning around. Before I knew what was going on, we were moving forward at a slow pace.

"Hope you can handle the speed Metal, I can't go any faster or Salvatore might actually shoot us down." Twinks said as she was hanging upside.

"I'm fine Twinks, as long as we get to Italy in one piece; I think I will be happy." I said as Justin took the wheel.

"Just relax and look out for anything Metal. This is going to be quite a long journey." Justin said as he looked at his compass.

After a while, I got used to the fact of flying. I haven't been up in the air since my father's death at the hands of Dax's men so it was strange. But after a while, you get used to seeing everything again. Even with the world slowly burning, there are some parts of the land that are still beautiful. As Twinks was chugging down another bottle of vodka, I saw some beautiful buildings of Spain. Even with the zombies walking around looking for flesh to eat, it was a sight that I hope that I may never forget so that I can prevent something like this from happening again. I swore to Kerri that we will bring him down once and for all and rebuild this once beautiful place. I must remember what I promised because I don't know how long this battle will last us.

Night time quickly came and I saw why Justin likes flying the ship at night. Due to the color he gave it, it was like we became invisible at night. We soared the skies like I never could before. Maybe once this was all over, we can all sail the skies while we can relax for once. Until that day comes, I decided to try to get some sleep in.

I woke up a few hours later to the sounds of gunfire ringing in the distance. I walked out and saw Justin still on the wheel and that smile never leaving his face.

"Well Metal, we are just above Italy and I can hear Ghost shooting her bullets at some zombies." He said as I looked below the clouds.

"How can you tell Justin?" I said as Twinks was looking at a few maps.

"She uses a special type of bullet rounds that can tear down an army of zombies. It gives off a different sound then normal bullets." She said, drinking another bottle of the clear liquid.

I looked down and saw the great land of Rome and it was covered with zombies everywhere. It looked like a flash mob down there. But sure enough, I saw hundreds of them falling to the ground as gunshot after gunshot rang in the air. Justin lowered the airship just above a few buildings and hovered.

"Alright Metal, I think you and Twinks can head down there and clean house while I get a few things ready for Ghost to climb aboard. I want you Twinks to hit the high ground. Metal, just follow the main road till you see Ghost. You will know when you see her." He said as Twinks grabbed a few guns and a bottle of vodka.

"Awesomeness to the max Justin! See if you like some of my moves Metal!" She said as she jumped off the ship and landed below. I jumped after her and landed right into the heart of street just as the zombies started appearing. I got into my fighting stance as Twinks cheered. "This shall be a great battle Metal, let me show you a few moves!"

"By all means Twinks, after you!" I yelled as I put on my goggles, ready for a good old fashioned zombie beating of a lifetime. Twinks took out a pepper and shoved it in her bottle and started shaking it. She took a big sip and started to spit fire at the zombies. I launched forward and took down a few zombies myself. I looked back and saw hundreds of zombies on fire as Twinks ran across the walls.

"Hey Twinks, where did you learn how to breathe fire?" I yelled as I started climbing up a few buildings.

"It's something I learned in Mexico. You just never know when you need to set something on fire!" She said as she ran up to the rooftops. I jumped through a window and slid into a corner hole. By the time I got out of the building, I was climbing up a building and sat on the roof. I looked behind me and saw that Twinks was talking to Ghost. Her face was covered with a mask but I could see her eyes and they don't some the kind that wants to have a nice talk.

"The name is Ghost and let me just say, I know a lot about you Metal. Your the kind of person that many should look up to but don't because there isn't many people left in this horrible world." She said as she grabbed a few bullet boxes and placed them in her pockets.

"Yeah, people have been telling me that lately." I said as the airship hovered right above us. Within moments, we were high in the sky again and sitting outside as Ghost got comfortable.

"Listen Metal, Salvatore has caused nothing nut trouble around here. I was lucky enough that I have enough bullets or this place would be one giant graveyard." She said as I looked at her.

"Yeah, I know Ghost. I've heard a few stories on my travels about what is going on right now. Some of the major cities have been taken over by some of Dax's closest friends. I think we can learn a thing or two about his plans if we go to each one and try to find them." Justin said as Twinks went back to find some more vodka.

"I do have a question for you Ghost. How is it that Twinks is able to consume so much vodka and not be drunk?" I asked her as she looked over under her mask.

"When we found Twinks in Mexico, she was nothing but a poor girl. By the sound of what was going on at the time, Dax was experimenting with the different kinds of drinks and we managed to steal one just before he got to us. The liquid she drank makes her impervious to becoming a drunk but she needs more to drink." She said as I looked at Twinks, carrying three bottles of vodka.

"Hm, that is interesting. I saw her fighting the zombies and it was like she was breathing fire." I told Ghost as she chuckled.

"Yeah, it's a move we had to teach her. Very effective against all these zombies. Anything that can help us survive is a plus." Ghost said as she looked up into the sky. "Sometimes I wonder if there is someone up there watching us."

"Ah yes, Metal here said he talked with the God of Earth about how to fix this mess." Justin said.

"Well, yeah, we talked and I saw Earth from space and it doesn't look very good from that point. It's just a complete mess and things need to get fixed. Maybe we can go out of Italy somewhere and see if we can find a shrine or something." I said to Justin as he grabbed the wheel.

"Well, maybe Eddie might know something, let's head towards Moscow, that's where we last had contact with him." Justin said as he spun the wheel and off towards another adventure. I pulled away from everyone and pulled out my mirror in hopes that I can talk with Kerri but I'm not getting a response. Maybe she was resting or running from zombies to reply so I looked back at Italy. The burning flames of the city was so interesting and yet, so dangerous at the same time.

The time passed by slowly as each of us looked towards different sides of the airship. All this was taking a toll on all of us just because of what's been going on lately. Justin was just busy heading towards where this Eddie was. Ghost was cleaning up her gun. Twinks continues to drink as she hangs upside down. As for me, well, I'm just looking at the descending sun, wondering where Kerri is. I am worried about her but I know she has the power to defend herself out there. I sat down and continued to stare as the sun stopped it's glow and the moon started to raise. I have a feeling that it's going to be one of those nights.

The sky grew a bit dark and it started to snow as Justin pulled out a telescope. "Yup, that's the flare I've been searching for out here. We arrived in Moscow everyone, prepare to land!" He yelled as we braced for landing. It's not so bad but still, in the snow, anything is possible in this case. We landed just near the flare and we got off. We walked towards a gate and after some talking, we got in to see the army was training and talking. We entered a small building and there stood Eddie. He was a short man but I can see that he packed some power behind him.

"Eddie, I have returned with Ghost and a guest." Justin said as Eddie turned around. I noticed that he has a scar above his eye.

"Very well Justin, thank you for doing this for me. I'm very happy that we have a flyer that can take us places. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Eddie, former general of the U.S. Army. I'm the last of the army has to offer." He said as I shook his hand.

"Honor to meet such a man Eddie, I'm Metal." I said and by the look of his face, he looks surprised.

"Ah, so your Metal everyone has been telling me about? Yes, I heard many stories about you and how you battled Salvatore back in the states. I must say, you must have some great power to go up against him." He said as I laughed.

"Yeah, I tend to do that with my battles. I often can't control my powers yet because I have yet to learn anything that would provide me with an edge whenever I do fight Dax. I was wondering if you would like to help me?" I asked him.

"Ah, the son of Meta wants my help. How is your father anyways?" He asked as I looked away.

"Sadly, he didn't make it to help me stop Dax when we confronted him at his base in Canada. They took him down and killed him." I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that Metal, he was a great man." Eddie said.

"You met my dad?" I asked him.

"Yes, it was quite a few years ago actually. It was on a trip when I first saw your dad working on something but I never asked him what it was about. He was a smart man and was going to do great things but if it wasn't for Salvatore being born, maybe he would still be alive to see what he was working on." Eddie said as he sat down.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked him.

"Well, I think it's one of those days where we have to plan everything out. Even with all of us together, Salvatore is becoming stronger and stronger by the minute. No matter what plan I write down, it all seems to fail me." He said as I sat down next to him.

"Ah but we have something that Dax will never have: A true airship. And I still need to find a shrine out here Eddie, I spoke with the God of Earth, he might be able to help us take down Salvatore." I told him.

"Hm, I've been meaning to go out to Moscow and explore the city. There's a rumor that a shrine is somewhere in the city. I say we prepare to enter the city!" Eddie said as Ghost coughed.

"It's not going to be easy Eddie. That place is crawling with zombies from head to toe. If we are going into the city in hopes to find a shrine, we best take the best weapons we can. This could be a preview of what we have to face once we find Dax." Ghost said as Eddie nodded.

"True, Justin, take the crew and start packing, we leave by dawn!" Eddie ordered as everyone left, leaving me and Eddie alone. He pulled out a locket and opened it. I saw that look before. It was the same look I gave Kerri the first time we ever met.

"What are you look at?" I asked him as he put the locket away.

"It's a picture of my love Metal. Without her, I wouldn't be here right now." He said.

"Where is she?" I asked him as he looked at me.

"That I have no idea at the moment. My hopes is that she is safe somewhere and I must make sure that I find her one of these days. I've been searching for months and still I have found nothing."

"Then when was the last time you guys saw each other?" I asked.

"That was so long ago that I barely remember it now. It was a routine stop near the edge of China when Salvatore attacked us. In all the mess and explosions, we got separated. I think she might be in China or somewhere in Japan. I just don't remember where exactly it all happened." He said as I looked on. He was lovesick and wanted this girl back.

"Tell you what Eddie, you help me get to the shrine and I will help you find your love, you have my word!" I said as I shook his hand and I saw the color return to his eyes.

"Thank you Antonio, that means a lot to me. I will help with whatever you need from this moment on. Leave me now, I must prepare for the trip." He said as I left. I decided to sit down on a rock and think about a few things. I felt something warm in my pocket and reached in. The mirror was giving off a small glow and there I saw Kerri.

"Kerri? I was wondering where you disappeared to. How goes everything?" I asked her as she gave me a smile.

"All is well on my end Tony. I didn't talk to you when you needed me because I had to stay hidden from Dax." She said.

"Wait, you saw Dax? Where?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Well, I was in London and some people are still alive over here. I was busy helping them when I heard that Dax was coming into town. I quickly hid from him by the time he reached the middle of the city and by the looks of it, he has changed for the worse." She said.

"What do you mean he changed?" I asked her.

"Well, from what I saw, the Polaris changed his body. He looks more bigger but at the same time, he looks much older since the last time we fought him head on. It appears that he has been experimenting with different potions in order to figure out with one would be the best for him to take at the moment." She said as she pressed on. "Anyways, when he came into the city, he was asking if he has seen me or you. When a few people said no, he killed him without so much as lifting a finger. I think he has the power of mind control now!"

"Whoa, mind control you say? Hm, Dax is becoming much more stronger and quicker then I thought." I said as Kerri looked at me.

"Where are you anyways? Last time I saw you, I didn't see snow falling behind you."

"Yeah, well along my journey I met some new people that are planning to attack Dax soon so I decided to tag along and see what I can learn from their travels. We are heading into Moscow tomorrow morning so that I can find a shrine that might be able to help us out in fighting Dax. After that, we are heading to China to find someone." I said.

"I got an idea Tony. I heard that it's impossible for me to get across the ocean at the current state everything is in at the moment. I will meet you somewhere in China and I can tag along with you guys. I do have some info to share with everyone. I must leave again Tony, I will see you soon." She said and her face disappeared from the mirror. Again, I must think what is going on right now. With everything that is going on right now, this is a time that anything can go wrong. My wish is that we get to the shrine soon and make our way towards China. With any luck, Kerri will give me something more then just a kiss. I shook my head and decided to meet with the rest of the crew.

Time moved slowly as we each talked about different events in the past few months. You will learn a lot from what I learned and it's something that you have to take in. From being the only few to survive a city attack to outlasting a group of zombies, everyone has a story to tell and I'm hearing it. I told more of my story, where I came from and what happened in my years chasing Dax and I realized that I'm not going to die anytime soon. With me being half immortal with vampire blood, mixed in with the silver blood I created, I'm not going to do much else until Dax is dead.

"Well everyone, in just a few minutes, the sun will shine on the valley and we will need to move quickly. I have Justin prepare the airship for take off the minute we return. I have Ghost and a few others guarding us from above the hills just west of the city. Metal, I want you to enter and get out as quickly as you can. Most likely, the zombies won't bother you since it's cold but be careful." Eddie said as we started walking towards the outskirts of Moscow.

"Alright guys, time to get ready, I can spot the church from here." I said as I pulled my hoodie over my head as everyone got into position.

"Everyone, three, two, one: GO!" Eddie yelled as we scrambled towards Moscow. While Eddie was right about the zombies not minding us, it was still a dangerous mission. I saw Ghost already picking off head shots as I ran towards the church. One of the zombies came out of nowhere and started attacking me. But in slow motion, I saw it's head explode as I looked in the distance. Even under the mask, I could see that Ghost smiled and continued with the shots. I finally reached the door of the church but it was locked. I quickly jumped up to the nearby window and dived in and saw the shrine. I ran up to it and placed my hands in the water. I felt another wave of light hit me and there I stood above a mountaintop and Christopher was right next to me.

"Ah, it's good to finally see you again Metal. How goes your travels?" Chris asked me.

"Fine for the moment Chris. I was able to make a few new friends along the way and here I am, standing on top of a mountain with you. Where are we anyways?"

"Metal, this is Mt. Fuji, one of the most well known mountains in the world. This is the only place that is untouched by Salvatore and this is where I must talk to you." Chris said as I looked on.

"Well, you picked an interesting place to have a chat Chris. What is it this time?" I asked him.

"In this world, there is many things that will lead you to the path of greatness. And then, on the other side of the coin, there is a path that will lead you to the life of crime. Salvatore has decided on being powerful comes at a great cost. He is building a new empire, one that would be greater then any government, one that is more powerful then any army, and one that the people will learn to obey and love." He said as I shook my head.

"But how is he even going to do that when the population of the world is undead?" I asked him. He looked at me and chuckled softly to himself.

"I've been learning more about Polaris and recently I discovered that it's not a process of killing a person, but more like, it will change the DNA to become the perfect super powered human." Chris said as I pondered.

"So I already know what that stuff does to people. Dax's body is filled with the stuff and it gives him power that I've never even seen before."

"Exactly, Dax is trying to create the Perfect Polaris in order to infect the world, creating an army of him that no one can stop. I brought you here to witness the last of the pure Earth Metal. Look around the area of the mountain and you will see nothing but darkness covering the land of Japan and around the world and yet, this mountain is left untouched because Dax sees no need for this mountain yet." He said as he looked at me.

"So what do I need to do then?" I asked him.

"You found one of many shrines. I will give you a move that might help you further your skills and stop Salvatore in the long run. Until then Metal, I will see you soon enough." He said and with another bright light, I was back in the church. I pulled my hands from the water and saw that my gauntlets were glowing. I saw that now a small engraving was sketched along my fingertips.

"The power of great strength helps you in may ways Metal. I grant you the power make blue fire. It will help you in the most darkest of areas in this world." I heard Chris whisper as I looked at my hands. I shook my head and realized that I was on a mission. I ran out and jumped back outside, only to see that more zombies have appeared. I looked for Ghost in the distance and I signaled her to start loading the crew on the airship. I ran as I dodged the incoming attacks and slid right under a bridge. I jumped up and Justin grabbed my hand as he pulled me into the airship.

"God damn man! That was way too close to call! Let's get airborne everyone!" Justin yelled as the zombies started climbing the airship. We blasted above the ground just enough to shake them off and we were in the air in no time. Eddie walked right out and shook my hand.

"That my friend was some of the finest moves I have ever seen in my life! What were you doing in the church for so long man? I was beginning to worry that we lost you or something!" Eddie said as I grinned.

"Well, I dipped my hands into the water that the shrine was spilling out and the next thing I knew, I was on top of Mt. Fuji." I said as Justin pushed a few buttons.

"What the hell were you doing on top of a mountain?" He asked me as I shrugged.

"I really don't know how I got there but once again, Christopher was there and he explained to me what Dax is really up to. The Polaris he launched around the world was just a test to see if it was powerful enough to take the whole world down. Dax is trying to find the right mixture of the Polaris so that he can build an empire." I finished as Eddie looked on.

"I see, Twinks!" He said as Twinks went up towards Eddie. "I want you to be on the lookout for anything that happens, me and Metal are going to have a nice chat about a few things." He said as he gave Twinks a bottle of, you guessed it, vodka. I followed Eddie back into the captain's quarters and we sat down as he poured me a drink.

"Metal, we have a long journey from what Justin told me when we were waiting for you. I guess this is a good time to talk about a past and get to know each other better." He said as I took a small sip, the harsh taste of vodka running down my throat.

"Well, maybe I can start off this talk then Eddie." I said as he smiled.

"We have all the time in the world my dear friend, please begin." He said as I took in a deep breath.

"Well, it started when I was born in Vegas to my dad Meta. It was a few happy years until he decided to leave me and my mom to find a few things out. That's when I decided to study alchemy and hope that I can do my dad proud. Over the years, I have looked up my dad's notes on how to create Silver Blood. With this, it will change the users blood into a pure silver color, making them immortal in the process." I started as Eddie leaned back in his chair.

"Really? Blood that can turn you immortal? Your father must be one hell of a man to write something down like that." Eddie said as I continued.

"Yes. My dad never finished it because he went out to search more information about the Brotherhood."

"Ah, the vampire order. I heard about them, are they nice people?" He asked me as I shook my head.

"I wouldn't remember, I was too young to understand anything at the moment. As I grew older, Salvatore became the leader of the city and hired me as a part time warrior to protect the city from any danger. That's when the vampire attacks started to happen. I was sent out in the desert and found out that Trixie was indeed the last of the vampire bloodline and she selected me as part of the heir of the throne should something bad would happen. That's when Dax lost his mind." I said as Eddie looked on.

"Yeah, I remember that day very well. He ordered an attack on so many nations. By the time I got any orders, people were running all over the place and wondering what was going on." He said.

"From what I learned from reading his plans, Dax was trying to restart something that his family started hundreds of years ago." I said.

"I didn't know a crazy bastard like him could even belong in a family." Eddie mentioned as I laughed.

"Salvatore was born to do great things but fate decided to change that. He was in the same class as my father and I learned that as my father did great, Dax was overshadowed by this and has an extreme hatred towards him and my family. As me and Trixie were traveling, Dax would send out attack after attack on us whenever we stopped. We met a friend but was sadly he was transformed into one of Dax's followers and wanted us dead. When I faced him in New York, he was already powerful and was experimenting with Polaris at the time so it was a tough fight. My father showed up and took him down without breaking a sweat and I thought that was the end of that. My dad took Dax and locked him away." I said.

"And yet Dax has returned, how was that possible?" Eddie asked me as he poured another glass of vodka.

"Diego is one of Dax's followers and a doctor. He managed to place enough of the Polaris into his system to revive Dax and this was just the beginning. From the time he was revived till we faced him again, he was busy with the Polaris missiles. When we heard that Dax created a base in Canada, we went over there to stop him. However in the process, we lost my dad." I said.

"Damn, what a bad way to die man. Like I said before, I've met your father once and he was a great man." Eddie said.

"Yeah and that's when everything we learned about Dax came along. His wife, Tik Tok, is a demon that has the ability to control time as she pleases. During this time, we learned that she gave more power to Dax then ever before and created a fake body to continue his research when we confronted him. In other words, he was creating something that could bring the world to it's knees." I said as I took a sip of my drink.

"So he wanted this to happen then?" He asked.

"Sadly yes, this was all his plan to get me to follow him. Now his plan is to create an empire that no other nation can handle. He is trying to do what the Romans tried to do and that was to create an empire for the whole world. I fear that if we don't do something soon, he will get what he wants and create the empire that everyone will fear the most. But he can't do that yet until me and Trixie are dead." I said. I took a quick sip as Eddie cleared his throat.

"Well, I got to hand it to you man, you have a lot going after you. Your the son of a legendary alchemist and here you are, battling to save the world. What else is new?" He laughed as I punched him in the arm.

"I know man, it's just so much to take in. Anyways, enough about me, what about you man? Tell me about yourself." I said as he smiled.

"Well, around the same time you were growing up, I was born just north of Mexico in El Paso. My father was a military man and I thought it was a good idea to join the army. It took me ten years but I was finally ready to take command of the Army and represented my country with honor. And then, that all changed once Salvatore decided the bomb the fuck of of this country and all hell just broke loose. I thought it was going to be the end but then I heard the news about a warrior coming from the west going against Salvatore and I knew, I just knew that I had to fight. It was during my training that I first met her." He said as he pulled out his necklace and opened a small picture locket. "That's why I must go to Japan."

"But why Japan?"

"Well, let's just say that she is part of the Five Legends." He said as I coked my head. He just laughed at me. "The Five Legends are the five females of legend. Myth has it that they carry a mask with them and when they put it on, they can disguise themselves into anyone and anything they see fit."

"So it's like a mask with a thousand faces then?" I asked him.

"That and so much more. They were given these masks in order to prevent war and crime in their respective areas. However, I learned that two of the legends were killed and their masks destroyed and only three of them are alive. One of them is her Metal, she is the love of my life and I must find her!" He said.

I leaned back and took all of this in. And here I thought that vampires didn't really exist when I was young. Now I have to believe that three people have the ability to change the way they look within a heartbeat? This is all really weird to take in but what can I do but make sure that I help my friend out in his time of need.

"Eddie, I will help you find her man, I can't see a friend suffer after helping me." I said as he shook my hand.

"Awesome dude, I need all the help I can get. Now take a look at this." He said as he pulled out a map of Japan. Carefully I looked over all the locations and each were circled to specific areas, including Mt. Fuji.

"Hm, looks like Salvatore has been a bit busy hasn't he?" I asked as Eddie shook his head.

"Actually sir, Dax hasn't been to Japan yet. From what Justin got me, it seems that Japan is one of the few areas not hit with the Polaris and it seems to be building a fortress around itself in order to prepare for a future attack. The areas I circled are some pf the key areas that I know we might have a chance in finding her." He said.

"Yeah, that does make sense actually. But what do you think we should if something goes wrong?" I asked him.

"Well my friend, this is where you come in. I want you to travel up to Mt. Fuji and see if you can find anything while me and the rest of them scout the country. With any luck, we can get in and out before Salvatore realizes whats going on." He said as he pulled out a book and handed it to me. "Read this while I get the others in here to discuss the plans."

I looked at the cover but nothing was there so it's best that I open it and see what I can read:

"In the land of the rising sun, the Five Legends are those selected to love the art of being someone else. These five represented the great pride of a nation and proved to be the best warriors in the world. They each have a special ability that the other doesn't have. But it was after the war started that things changed. Two of the legends were killed and their masked destroyed as the other three hid in the shadows, not knowing if it's a good idea to come out and protect their friends. Each would hide and now the legend must go on. Somewhere in the heart of Japan, they are still out there, waiting."

I looked at the book and flipped a few pages, seeing all the different characters in the book. It was like looking at cartoons or something but it was more realistic. Hard to believe that these masks held that kind of power. And then it hit me. Salvatore loves power and if he heard that these masks have that kind of power, it would really be bad news for the world. And I have yet to know what he is planning to do anyways!

The others entered the room just as I was battling with my thoughts and they noticed that I was glowing a dark red and black.

"Man, what's wrong with you Metal?" Twinks asked as she took another shot.

"Ah, well, whenever I start having a thought, I start glowing and I gain some energy but that's not important right now. Eddie, I just realized something and we must head into Japan as soon as Justin gets us there!" I said as Eddie looked on.

"Why?"

"Well why not man? Salvatore is power hungry and after reading the first page of this book, the masks can spell the end of all of us. If he even knows about the masks existence, then he would tear Japan a new one!" I said as Justin coughed.

"Well, I do have some news then, we are just above China and are heading right into Japan, we should be there in a matter of minutes at the rate we are going." He said as I smiled. I grabbed my mirror and waited till I saw Trixie's face, noticing the cuts she has over her eyes.

"Tony, I'm right where you wanted me to meet you, where are you?" She asked as I smiled.

"Well, if you seeing something flying above your head then you know where we are. Can you teleported up here?" I asked her as she smiled.

"Sure, anything is possible as long as it's close enough." She said as she disappeared from the mirror. A few moments later, she came through the door and we finally embraced each other as the others stared at us.

"Guys, this is Trixie, the Vampire Queen of the Brotherhood." I said as she introduced herself to the others. Ghost was looking out a window and I soon followed her gaze and held my breath in.

"Guys, we got a problems! Head outside!" She said as we ran outside. She pointed out into the distance and there was Japan but what we saw filled us with horror. We saw great smoke clouds in the distance and flames shooting up into the sky. We saw airships in the distance, firing at everything and leaving nothing behind.

"My god, Dax is already there!" Justin shouted as he grabbed the wheel.

"Eddie, what are your commands?" Twinks said as Eddie grabbed his jacket.

"We leave nothing behind everyone! We enter Japan now!" Eddie yelled as everyone got set. I didn't know what to think at the moment. I saw what was in the distance and knew that this was just the beginning. Regardless of what happens once we reach our destination, Salvatore is going to stop at nothing to kill me and my friends. I knew that I made a promise to Eddie that we will go in there and find his love. Even at the chance of staring death in the face, I must help him.

The end is only just the beginning.

End of Part I


	2. Ch 2: Angel's and Ticking Clocks

And this only proves how the world is slowly dying. Salvatore outdone himself this time. How did he manage to not only find us but now, he is taking Japan by storm. Justin grabbed the wheel of the airship and decided it was time to fight back.

"Men! This is our finest hour. We shall not let Salvatore win this battle! Battle stations! All of you, man the cannons! We have a war to finish!" Justin yelled, his voice booming as everyone maned every station. We moved forward at a great speed and crashed into one of Dax's ships, sending it falling towards the ocean. I stood back and watched what was going on as Eddie drew out his weapons.

"Ghost! Twinks! We are going to dive down! Follow me!" He yelled as he jumped off the ship. The others followed as I looked over at Trixie. She gave me a smile as she jumped off the ship as well. Things are getting out of hand as I did what I do best: Follow. I jumped off the ship, saluting Justin and exploded right into the ocean. I swam towards the nearby pier as Eddie looked around him.

"Perfect, this is just the place we need to start this search. Ghost, you take towards the rooftops and try to level a few of the ships to help Justin. If the plans I discovered are right, then the right shot will take them down." He said as he handed over the plans to Ghost. She looked them over and pulled her mask above her face.

"Hm, so simple Dax." She said as she ran towards the west. Eddie looked over to Twinks. "Twinks, I need you to search high and low for anything that can lead us towards finding her. Anything at all!" He said. Twinks only smiled as she ran towards the east, leaving me, Trixie and Eddie.

"And now, for you Trixie. I know you and Metal just reunited but I need to have you search towards the south. Most likely, there's an arena nearby here and I think Dax might use that to hold up his army and weapons. Go there and report anything you find to Metal." He said as Trixie smiled. A small kiss on my lips and she disappeared.

"Eddie, what are we going to do?" I asked him as he started walking.

"Well, I'm going towards where I need to be. I want you to see if you can get a hold of Christopher again, maybe his help is needed in this time. Just be ready to fight. I have a feeling that Dax is here as well." He said as he walked away, leaving me to walk around the area, the explosions getting closer and closer then before. The battle has just started and things aren't looking well.

**Revelations**

Part 2: Angel's and Ticking Clocks

Another ship down. Justin is holding up nicely up in the skies. Ghost, she is picking off ships like nothing. I see Twinks jumping from building to building, drinking and then running off again. Me, well, I'm just walking around what is left of Japan as Salvatore continues to send more and more ships. I looked around and saw a small water fountain but it wasn't like the others I see. All were black but this one, it was like it was carved with marble. I took a small sip and felt my body have energy again.

"You don't always have to find a shrine to see me." I turned around and Christopher was standing in front of me. "Well Metal, we meet again after what happened in Russia. Salvatore isn't pulling punches this time around."

"I know and I'm happy to see you. But why show up in front of a battle?" I asked him as he chuckled.

"Not all gods have to stay at one place. I have sat by for far too long and see Earth reduced to death by the hands of Dax. I am here to lend my help whenever you need me. That's why I'm giving you the power of the Light." He said as a small glow engulfed my body. I felt a new power surge inside me as I opened my eyes. "Call it the Caravan of Angels, this new attack will protect you from all illnesses. And, it will give you a new attack but that will come in due time."

I looked at myself and smiled. "Thanks Chris, this is a chance that I needed for a long time now. If we fight Dax tonight, then we must make sure that we take him down once and for all." I said as Chris smiled.

BANG!

I looked up and see Justin take a bog hit on the ship as bits and pieces start to fall from the sky. "We don't have much time. Eddie is right on one thing. Salvatore has extra supplies at the nearby arena and we need to get there before the rest of the ground troops get there and surround the area." Chris said as he disappeared. I ran towards the direction of where Eddie went to and took a few corners to avoid detection. The troops have arrived at last, much to what Justin and Ghost tried to prevent. I have to make it to the arena before it's too late.

After a few minutes of running, I finally saw the large arena in front of me and it was a site to see. A few ships were there waiting for anything. I saw Twinks taking down a few troops in the distance as I jumped over the fence and hid behind some boxes, looking on and thinking of a way inside the large building. I know it might not be easy and hell, Dax might actually be in there but I think this must end here. I can't let Dax win again!

I ran towards a door to the building and entered and realized that I was just under the arena. I went up a few steps and opened a hatch door and there, with all of his men, was Salvatore Dax, clapping his hands. I looked around me and realized my friends have been captured as well, all except for Justin. He must still be fighting.

"Antonio! Ah, it's good to finally see you again after such a long time. How is your father in the after life actually?" He said as my hands started shaking.

"Dax, enough if this already, don't you see what you have done? You have killed this world ten times over and the last piece of humanity and you have to kill it!" I yelled as he laughed at me.

"Well, I do say Metal, you are right about one thing. I took this world by storm and I will finish what my wife tried to do and that is take over the world!" He said as he looked at all my friends. He pushed a button and the roof of the arena slowly opened and he smiled.

"You see, when Kit told me that you managed to defeat her, I raged like nothing. I decided that it was more of a perfect time to take a step further like never before. This is what I call the Ray of Death. With the power of the Polaris, I can shoot a beam towards anything and extract the life force and now, I think it's time to take the Free Bird down once and for all!" He said as he pressed the button. The machine glowed a bright green and a loud boom can be heard around the world. The beam hit Justin's ship like a gun and ripped the ship right in half. Our look of horror was nothing, nothing from what I saw. As the ship fell, Dax started laughing.

"Now that you saw what kind of power this can do, just wait till you see the real thing Metal. And now, because you didn't follow my orders of giving up a long time ago, your friend had to pay the price and now, we move on to step two. Oh Kit!" He called out as the ground glowed red and from the shadows, Tik Tok appeared. Her hair now longer then the last time we saw each other and her red streaks stood out and no doubt, it could be the blood from her fallen enemies.

"My my Metal, it's a pleasure to meet you again under these, how do I say, times of need. Ha! I made myself laugh at that comment!" Kit laughed as she pulled out a sword with time symbols on it.

"This Metal, is a little gift that you left behind after our very first battle that we had." Dax started but I quickly stepped forward.

"Wait a minute, I never used a sword in our fight!" I told him as he smirked.

"That may be true but I want you to remember something in that fight. Remember when you crashed into one of the buildings in New York? At first, I thought it was nothing but then I saw it: The Time Sword! This is something that can only be heard in legends from the past! This is the sword that will help end your life once and for all Antonio!" Dax said as he stepped down and grabbed the sword.

"Nothing can stop me Dax, I've beaten you time and time again and tonight, it will be the same!" I said and I stood my ground but Dax continued to walk towards me.

"But Antonio, you don't realize the kind of power this sword can bring upon your death. You see, Kit over here can bend time at her will but what about a person that doesn't have that power? Someone like me can wield such power and use time itself! And then you and your friends come into my perfect little plan. With just a single stab, I can reverse your life force and kill you!" Dax said.

"Impossible! I have my father's silver blood in me!" I said as Dax backed away in mock horror.

"No shit Antonio! But see, who said I was going to use this sword on you first? No, I have plans for you down the road. But if you didn't get the message before, let me show it to you again." He said as he walked back towards my friends and took out posters of each of them.

"Hm, now this is where I have a tough time of picking someone. Trixie, yes yes, the Vampire Queen of the Brotherhood, wanted on charges with trying to kill the leader of the not so free world." Dax turned his attention to Kerri as he gave a small smile.

"Ah yes, here's a keeper right here! Twinks! Wanted on charges on murder of my army and a DWF: Drinking While Fighting. Tsk tsk, and here I thought you were the best there was." He looked at Twinks as she sticked her tongue out, making Dax laugh. He looked right at Eddie and smiled as well. "Well, the great Eddie, former war hero in the U.S. Army. Wanted for attempted murder of the emperor I see. Hm, not just yet Eddie."

Eddie walked over towards Ghost and she spit right on his face. Dax slowly reeled back and laughed. "And who could forget Ghost, the sniper of the group of misfits. Wanted for the slaughter of half my army and attempted to take my head off as well. Hm, yes, you are the worst of the bunch and I agree that your skills in the field are very well. What do you have to say in your behalf?"

Ghost looked over at me and shook her head. "Nothing more then a job I was assigned long ago Salvatore. If I die because of you, there are many more out there waiting for that chance to take you down once and for all."

Dax slowly paced back and fourth and his smile disappeared. "Really? This is your job to try and take me down. Pity. Pity is all I feel and you must suffer. Just like the rest of them!"

"Why must I suffer for something I must prevent from happening?" She asked him as Dax stopped in his tracks.

"I suffer just like the rest of this world suffers at my hands! For far too long I have been the shadow of my former friend and now that changes tonight. And for you Ghost, are just a shell of your former self!" He said as he took the sword and stabbed Ghost right in her right chest, the bones cracked as she coughed up blood. "Say hello to Meta for me!" He said as he stepped back and went for another swing, but then, a blinding light surrounded the area as the chains that held us down broke.

"Follow me, quickly!" The voice said as it floated towards the doors. I quickly grabbed Ghost and the rest of us ran for our lives as Dax was searching for where we disappeared too. We ran down the street and hid in a building as I placed Ghost on a table.

"Shit, we got a deep laceration in her right lung, collapsed most likely." Eddie said as he looked at the wound. Hacking and wheezing was heard in the room as Ghost fought to stay awake.

"Fuck! I didn't know death would hurt this much!" She coughed as Eddie looked on. Suddenly, two floating balls of light appeared and with a small flash, two figures were standing before us. One of them walked over to Eddie, lifted up her mask and kissed him right on the lips.

"Jenna?" Was all Eddie could muster as she smiled and pulled the mask down. She told the other to go towards Ghost and grab a few things.

"We must work quickly, every second depends on it." She said as she grabbed a few things from a backpack. She pulled out, from what it looks like, a tube and a few other things.

"You smoke?" The short one asked Ghost as she let out a small chuckle.

"When your in the line of fire from every direction, it's good to smoke hookah once in a while. This was given to me by a friend of mine, died in battle sadly." She said as Jenna shook her head.

"Well, this will do then. If placed just right." Was all she said as screams were heard. For a few moments, we couldn't see what was going on and a few drops of blood pour from the table unto the floor. After a few moments, we heard deep breathing and a sigh of relief. Jenna looked over and for the first time, her face changed to something else. The mask really does have changing abilities!

"Well, it's not good but we saved her life." She said as Ghost slowly sat up. It was a major change, that's for sure. The mask she once wore was gone and in it's place was a mask for breathing (more so, it looked like the jaw of a skull). The tube has traveled from the mask and into her right chest where Dax stabbed her. Her breathing was deep and she looked around. Jenna could only step back and look. "Erica, what I did was connect the same tube you smoked with to your lung. Lucky it didn't do much damage but I fear that this is what you have to suffer for the rest of your life." Jenna finally said as Erica looked at the others.

"Well, this is something I wasn't ready for." Erica said, her voice muffled by the mask she had to wear. "But, I live to fight Salvatore another day."

I finally decided to walk up to Jenna and see what she can tell me. "So Jenna, we finally found you at last."

"Yes Antonio, this is truly an honor to meet the son of one of the most powerful alchemists in the world. I am Jenna and my friend over there is Tasha. We are the Two Legends of Masks. We swore that we do what is right in the world. Indeed what Eddie told you is true, there once was three members until she too has died. Me and Tasha are the last of the legend to still be alive." She said as we sat down. I looked over to Tasha and gave a nod. Not much of a talker is she?

"Well then Jenna, tell me a bit about the masks then." I asked as Jenna nodded.

"As you can see, we wear the masks all the time and never show what is under it. This gives us the ability of surprise. No one knows who we are and what we really look like. Once we take it off, our power is back to what is was before we put on the masks. And now Antonio, you will learn something that I've been waiting to tell you and Kerri all along." She said as Kerri looked at her.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked.

"A long time ago, your father, Meta, was trying to find a way to create the silver blood. Along the way, he discovered that the Brotherhood was also working on something that would help them greatly. Years before you were born, Meta created a type of mask that can change the appearance of the wearer in any shape or form. Realizing this, he created two more masks and dubbed them the Mask of Legends and his them in Japan, knowing that three chosen ones would one day wear them and protect those who needed it the most. As a bonus, he decided to add perks to the masks in order to give us different powers in both battle and in life itself." She said as she sat down.

"My father created the masks?" I asked her as she could only nod.

"Yes, and the perks he placed were lovely. My mask gave me the power of great medical abilities. That's why I was able to save Erica here. It also grants me the ability to use it in battle as well by draining the life force of the opponent. Tasha here gained the ability to quickly attack her foe from directly inside of their body, like a small virus you can say. The third mask gave the ability to harness the energy around them and attack with great power." She said as she looked at the ground. "However, she is long dead and the mask was destroyed in the process because of such great power so me and Tasha have decided to stay here and wait for the moment you would show up Antonio. It is you, along with the rest of us, to try and stop Salvatore from doing any more harm to this planet."

I was thinking about everything she said. My father did so many great things and yet, he didn't tell me any of this for some reason. Maybe he thought I just wouldn't understand any of it.

"My father was a great man and he did everything he thought was right. But somehow in the end, he knew that everything would turn out worse then ever before and now he's gone because of Salvatore. All I have left from him is these gauntlets." I said as I held up my hands.

"Yes, I have seen those gauntlets before Antonio. And that is one of the reasons we must head to America." Jenna said as she grabbed a map and marked a location. "From the years of wars that happened, Salvatore is smart enough to build many bases and one such place is New Vegas, the birth place of everything and anything he did. We go there and see what we can find that can help us stop him. From there, we travel to Canada, his main castle is still there and I believe that's the source of his power."

"That may be true but the last time we were there, he killed Meta." Trixie said as she looked at the map again.

"Jenna is right about one thing. If we can find a way to defeat Dax, most likely we can find something back in Vegas. I think we should think about this some more before we decide to move out." I said as Jenna nodded.

"Exactly but there's still one last thing I want to talk to you about Antonio. I can sense great power within you from the years you have been fighting Dax. However, your darkness is slowly starting to blind you from the truth. You must remember who your friends are and what your father did for you in order to keep your mind in check. Who knows what might happen if your mind snaps because of it." She said as I looked on.

"Jenna, I respect that from you and knowing that you and Eddie cared for each other is something I might not understand. But at this moment in my life, I realize that things like this won't happen again. Salvatore, whatever he was thinking when he met my dad, thought that he was always better then him and tried everything in his power to prevent that. He is slowly going to do that if we don't do something to stop him once and for all. I swear on my father's grave that I will do whatever it takes in order to kill Dax once and for all!" I said boldly as the rest of the gang smiled at this remark.

"Very well but now we must wait until we can get your friend Justin. He is fine but at this moment, we must wait till daybreak." She said as all we could do is wait. The power of that ray was powerful. Never have I seen such great power. And all towards death as well. Erica was still lost in her thoughts about what is going on, her mask giving out a small puff of smoke now and then. Kerri was chanting something to herself as a black aura started surrounding her. Twinks was busy drinking her vodka away. Jenna and Eddie were talking to each other about what was going on. And Tasha just sat there and starred at the floor.

All this was just news to me. The masks hold great power and I see why Salvatore wants them. But now that my dad was the reason for their creation, I realized that there is so much more I have yet to find out about my old man. The man that would be known around the world as the legendary alchemist that can bring life and death at his mercy. Slowly, night turned to morning and we all set out to find the wreckage of Justin's airship.

Minutes passed by as we finally found the ship and nothing. We found nothing that points us that Justin was taken away so he must still be here. We heard a few grunts and Justin popped out of the wreckage but he looked different from before. The right side of his face was covered with gears of bronze and gold, his red eye staring at us as he stood up. I stood in shock as his right arm was also covered in moving gears.

"Justin, what the heck happened to you?" I asked him as he chuckled. He cleared his throat and breathed in.

"Well, I had my right side changed to something a bit more stable whenever I'm in the sky. It allows me to survive the harsh cold and gives me strength like no human can. However, this is the early stages of something that people might be able to do in the future. For under these gears, there's my heart that continues to beat like a human." He said as I went up and shook his hand.

"No matter that reason Justin, we are all in this together!" I said as we all cheered. But something in the back of my head was still bugging me. I shook that feeling for now, knowing that it will come back. "Let's go over what we are going to do next, I have a feeling that this is now a war we must win now!" We gathered what was left of the airship and built a small shelter in the ground. Once the sky turned dark, we looked at the countryside, still the flames reaching a new height as we closed the door, we needed a plan and we need it now!

Meanwhile, back at Salvatore's Base

We see Dax slowly pacing back and fourth, trying to think of what to do as Kit was sitting on his desk.

"You know Dax, I think we still need to step up stage two of our plan." She said as Dax stopped.

"That's what I fear right now Kit. Metal and the rest of them, all of them are looking for me. They don't know where I am but for how long can I keep that? I think it's time to take matters into my own hands. After what happened back there, I need to be more careful." He said as he pressed a button, making a screen appear. "Come in Shogun Red, come in SGR, do you read me?"

"Yes master, what is it that you need?"

"Shogun, I need your help now more then ever. Metal and the rest of his gang are still in Japan. Most likely, they will head towards Fuji to get a decent view. I think it's time they meet you."

"Yes master, I will make sure the job is done then."

Dax stood back and stared out his window and smiled.

"Kit, I need you to start setting up, I think it's almost time." Dax said. With a small laugh, Kit disappeared with a puff of smoke as Dax continued to stare outside his window. "I know you can sense me Antonio. Your blood is still on my hands and I know that everything is going my way. Come and find me as I welcome you to the machine! HAHAHAHAHA!"

End of Part 2


	3. Ch 3: Of Gods and Kings

Sitting in the dark for such a long time gets to you. All of us where hiding, thinking of a plan to find Salvatore. It wasn't going to be easy, even with Jenna and Tasha joining our band. Chris was sitting in the center, lost in his thoughts. We were waiting to see what would say but we needed it right now. Time passed and hours went by. We all rested on what we can until we found Chris still lost in his thoughts. He finally looked at each of us and finally spoke.

"It seems that whatever is happening must be caused by something. I looked over the land and realized that Mt. Fuji remains untouched by Salvatore. My best bet, he must be up there or at least someone is up there that is important." He said.

"Well, we could go up there and see who is up there and maybe they can help us." Jenna said as Chris shook his head.

"No, in this case it's dangerous to see what is going on actually. Salvatore must be up to something." I added as Chris looked up.

"Maybe it's time that I tell a story to help you all understand what is going on." Chris said as he held out his hands. He slowly created a small cloud as he spun it with his hands. "Let me tell you my story and then, you will see everything clearly."

**Revelations**

Part 3: Of Gods and Kings

My tale begins many moons ago when this universe was created, I was part of 7 groups of Gods that swore we would protect this universe. As some might know, I am Christopher, God of Earth. I have decided to protect this great planet from anything and everything within my power. The other 6 protect everything else within the universe. Over the years, I've seen many great civilizations come and go before my very eyes and seen some wars. But one day, as I was looking on, I saw one of the Gods come to me. He was named Vick, God of Chaos. While he looked on, he decided to add something to make Earth more "balanced" as he called it and the line of Salvatore Dax was created. I didn't know why he would do that but the events that happened would cause nothing but pain on my part.

Salvatore began as a small boy with nothing more then a thirst of knowledge. He began reading at a very early age and attended school. By then, he realized that a certain group has appeared recently near Romania. Dubbing themselves the Brotherhood, one by one the population turned vampire and Dax decided to flee to save his life. At an early age, he discovered something that I didn't expect anyone to see. While traveling down a field, he discovered a small rock filled with what you guys have encountered in the past: Polaris.

With this new rock, he studied it's effects and realized that it had a huge amount of power. He was thinking about it for a long time and then finally, he swallowed it and thus, his power soared to new heights and realized that so much more can be harvested. However, he feared death and decided to continue his research first before he can do anything. Over the next few years, he realized that he gained the power of no longer being a mortal and can never die, so long as he continues to gather more of the Polaris. And thus, more legends were created in the process. As I looked from the Sanctuary of Gods, I realized that a monster was born. He would be the one that would send the world into never ending darkness.

Chris paused for a minute and looked at us, intent that he made his point clear. I looked on and knew I had more questions in my mind.

"So Salvatore was created by one of you?" I asked him as he can only nod.

"Sadly, this is true, one of the God's decided it was a good way to bring balance to this place but now it brings nothing but chaos. But there is still more to the story, I will continue actually." He said as he continued to stir the cloud.

Over the many years, Salvatore never aged, he could never die. He fought beside the many kings, Julius Caesar, Genghis Khan and even was one of the members of the round table with King Arthur. But as the years went by, his hunger for power grew. It didn't help that Romania become the capital of the world, with the Brotherhood taking over almost a thousand years ago. He realized that in order to stop them, he must destroy their will. Knowing this, he sets up a small base up near what is now Canada and created a few weapons that might be able to stop them. However, over time, he also remembered that he needed more Polaris to fuel himself.

Years it took him until finally, he created a liquid version of the Polaris and with this, he continued to live forever like nothing happened. It was like he spoke to one of us and took our life force with him. He was becoming more and more evil as the years passed by. Nothing was going to stop him from gaining so much power. That is, until one year that everything turned against him.

At that time, Trixie's father was in power and a young alchemist by the name of Meta was creating what appeared to be the Three Masks of Legend. Seeing this great power, Salvatore befriended Meta and together would write hundreds of potions, each with their own effects that would help the world, as well as destroy it. After he finished the Masks, Meta decided to seal the book he and Dax created and started talking with the Brotherhood and this angered Dax to the point that he needed help. He traveled to the top of Mt. Fuji, at that time it was still Edo, Japan before the change. He climbed the mountain top and entered the Sanctuary of Gods.

He stepped forward and all of the Gods gathered, it's been a first since the creation of the universe that a mortal, or in this case, an immortal has entered the sacred realm. He stepped forward and got on his knees, at least he showed some signs of respect towards us but still, I was the first to speak up during this time.

"Mortal, what is it that you wish to speak with us? It's the first that anyone has decided to talk to the Gods." I started as he got up and looked at us. I quickly noted that his eyes were a blue color but it was also showing signs of a neon green color.

"My Lords of the Heavens, I have come to you, all of you with help. The Brotherhood, they have gained so much power over the years and I noticed this from afar. Please, I request your assistance to take them out." He said as I looked on.

"My, this is a huge request mortal. What have they done to make you come to us then?" I asked him another question.

"You don't understand my Lord, they have taken many lives from this planet and I know I can do good. If you help me, I will forever pay respect to you all for helping me." He said as Vick stepped down.

"Ah, yes Salvatore, however, you must also realize that life is just like that. They must do what they think is right so I think that we can't really help you in this cause." He said as he stepped back.

"I agree with Vick Salvatore, I think it's best that you accept the Brotherhood as they are." I said but I noticed that a green aura surrounded his body and quickly, he turned against us.

"You dare not help me? I am Salvatore Dax! I am the reason the people of this world treat me with respect and I suggest you do the same!" He yelled as I stood my ground.

"Salvatore, you don't understand, people like Meta, he understands that there is no greater power then us and you must realize that! You don't get the things you want that easily!" I said but he chuckled.

"Nothing from the Gods can stop me from completing my goals now! That Meta, I knew he was part of you all along! I knew he couldn't handle what true power is! By the Gods, I swear that one day, I will take this planet and run it to the ground! And then from it's ashes, I will build a real empire that will last until the end of the universe!" With that, he turned his back on us and lost his last remains of his humanity.

As I looked on, I started to notice that Salvatore was slowly losing his mind due to the large amounts of Polaris pumping in his veins. He was slowly figuring out something that could increase his power but technology wasn't as advanced as it is now so he decided the best thing to do was use the powers of alchemy to create something that could help him. With time, he created a type of pipe that pumps Polaris nonstop into his heart, making him immune to everything and realized that power is everything. In no time at all, he would slay the Romanian Empire in under a few years. What he didn't expect was Trixie and her family leaving to America at the time and settled near the outskirts of then Las Vegas and thus, Salvatore vowed to end the family line once and for all.

It took him years to set up a true base in Canada but he continued to move back and fourth between there and Romania, to search for whatever he wanted to find. He continued to look up at the sky and his anger would continue to rise. I haven't seen so much rage from a person before and I realized that a monster was roaming the Earth, bent on taking it down. I didn't know that it would actually come into play when he realized that Meta hid the book that he was looking for all this time. Even after your father's death, Salvatore continues to search for the book. And here we are now.

Chris finished talking and took a small breath. "That is the story of what I learned from the hundreds of years I've been watching Salvatore. From a small boy, he was engulfed with rage, anger and power that he always wanted. And now we are here, wondering what is going to happen. I may not have all my powers but I do have some to spare to protect myself and you all. I figured that the reason Salvatore hasn't attacked Mt. Fuji is that it is his path to speak with us and I guess he's waiting for the moment where the world is his."

I stood up and looked at Chris, his blue eyes staring right into my red ones. "Salvatore was created by the Gods, he was with my father when he created some of the worst things on this planet and now this? Chris, this is something none of us is going to take real easily. I want more answers from what you learned. What about the book? And the masks that Tasha and Jenna wear? Please, whatever you can tell us." I said to him as he held up his hand.

"Let me tell you what I know then." He said as he mixed the clouds in our little safe haven.

From what I know, the book that your father and Salvatore created is known as the Book of Alchemy. Regardless of what the title says, it contains everything and anything that has to do with alchemy. Unlike Salvatore, Meta used his knowledge to help the people and gained the name as being the greatest alchemist of all time. With the book at hand, Meta created so many good things, as Salvatore was creating bad things. Realizing this, Meta took the book one night and took off to America and from there, I have no idea what he did with it. It might be hiding somewhere in America, hidden from Salvatore's eyes but it's an extremely powerful book of potions and from I can remember, a book of spells as well.

As for the Three Masks of Legends, Meta created them to give the user a different power based on the elements he added in them. However, a side effect to the masks is that once you wear it, you can't take it off. It is part of you and once you lose the mask, you lose yourself. As you can tell, two of the three masks survived as the other went on to the other side. It is that reason the masks have some meaning to Salvatore. In order to use them, he must defeat the person wearing the mask.

Chris paused as he looked up. "We must now make our way towards Mt. Fuji. I think it is time we gathered what we need from the rest of the Gods and hope that we can find what we are looking for."

After it was all over, we gathered our things and headed towards the mountain, not too far from where we crashed. We walked and kept to ourselves the whole way there. I guess there is so much to take in that none of us really knew what to say. We reached the base of the mountain and Chris held his hands above the sky. Within a few seconds, he teleported us to the top of the mountain and entered the realm with him. The Gods looked at all of us and realized that they were looking at me and Trixie. One of the Gods stepped forward as Chris stood by his section of the Sanctuary.

"Look at this everyone and witness the son of the legendary alchemist, Metal Jericho! My, you have grown since the last time I saw your father, rest his soul. What brings you all here?" It asked us as Chris stepped forward.

"My fellow Gods, we are on a mission to put an end to Salvatore Dax once and for all. We request that you guide us in the right direction in order to find him." Chris said as he looked on.

"Ah yes, Salvatore, the man that would deal death to the planet you swore to protect, is that not right Christopher? Very well, you must head to England and make your way towards Canada. I think you can take care of everything Chris. I grant you more leeway towards using your powers but be warned, you must rest when you can to regain it back." He said as the Gods disappeared and Chris stepped down.

"Let's go, we have to get to England then." He said as we all looked on and back to the summit of the mountain. After some time, he turned and looked at all of us.

"Each of you hold the key to stop Salvatore once and for all. Erica, with your sniping skills, Justin, your knowledge of technology, Jenna and Tasha, the holders and wearers of the Masks of Legends, Eddie, with your skills in combat, Twinks, with your high energy and speed, Trixie, with your power over the dark and Metal, with your father's knowledge of alchemy, we must all stand together now and defeat Salvatore once and for all!" He said as we all cheered. If this was the last stand, we are taking Salvatore with us!

We made our way back to Justin's airship as he looked at it. "Well, it might not be back to it was before but I think if you give me some time, I think we can have this back up and running in no time." He said as he told Twinks what to do. For a few hours, we ran around and gathered parts for the ship until finally, it was off the ground again. Much smaller then it was before but it was back to where it once was. With a smile on his face, we took to the skies and flew quickly across the globe towards England. I knew it was going to be a long journey but knowing what Justin is capable of, I think we can get there in just a few hours if we really had a good chance and some luck.

"Justin, how did you manage to make have of your body into gears?" I heard Trixie ask as Justin chuckled.

"Well, let's just say that something inside of me didn't work too well so I decided to change half of me in order to have a longer lifespan. Plus, I think it will pay off in battles in the future." Just as he finished, I heard Twinks yells something and we looked towards her direction and three airships were on our tail and are closing in. A shot was fired and smashed one of the engines and we were going down quickly. Before I could react, we crashed into a mountain and I blacked out as we rolled down the snowy mountain.


	4. Ch 4: Blood Turns Ice

Slowly I opened my eyes and I was covered in snow. I slowly sat up and shook off the snow and looked at the mountain. Flames were coming off of it as I looked around to find any of my friends. But sadly, I didn't see anyone near me and i started to worry. I saw marks on the ground, by the looks of it, whoever it was dragged my friends off and thought I was dead or something. I looked up and saw Chris resting on a tree branch.

"I see your awake at last Metal, I too was out for a while until I woke up just a few moments before you did." He said as he jumped down and shook the snow from his head.

"Yeah but where do you suppose my friends are now?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"I don't know, I think everyone was dragged off into the mountains I believe if my power sensors are telling me the truth. I think we must head a bit west before we can reach where they are." He said as we started walking. I knew somewhere, my friends were dragged off somewhere. Looks like another path we must face, I just hope I can reach them in time.

**Revelations**

Part 4: Blood Turns Ice

After some time, we finally found a small camp site but what we found was the scary part. These people were Dax's men and it looks like they are using a nearby cave to hide our friends. As I looked on, Chris laid back against the tree and slowly started to breathe.

"That crash sapped my powers Metal, it's your call on what we should do then." He said as I looked at him and then back at the camp site.

"Well, we can either wait and see what happens for you to recover but I don't know if these guys will stay there for long actually. I think I have to go in there and rescue my friends then." I said as Chris smiled.

"Hey, it shouldn't take me long to get my power back. Just stall with enough time and I will join you in the fight then." He said as I nodded. I slowly walked behind a bush and heard two of Dax's men talking, maybe I can learn something about what they are doing here.

"Well, Salvatore really wanted us to capture these guys huh?" One of them said.

"Yeah, no kidding, he was really ticked off when he heard they crashed into the mountain side but lucky us we found them just in time." The other one said.

"Well, we got all of them except for the Jenna girl inside the cave, we are trying to get her to speak with us at the moment before returning her to her friends." One of them said. I looked past his shoulder and there was Jenna, tied to one of the posts and her mask was hanging from her neck. THat's right, Jenna told me that without the masks, they would be weak! Looks like this is my chance I need.

I jumped over their heads and dashed towards Jenna. Shots were fired as I placed the mask on Jenna's face. She quickly disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared behind me.

"So, I'm guessing we are on a rescue mission?" She said as I could on give a thumbs up. "Very well then! Give me Support, Medical Plan!" She yelled as a few blueprints surrounded up. "Metal, take them out, if you get hit, you will be healed on the spot!"

I could only nod as the battle raged on. It took some time to get used to this but after taking down twenty men, I think I was in good shape to take down more. Chris quickly joined us and the three of us marched into the cave.

"Let us gain more support then! Medical Dust!" Jenna said as she sprayed dust from her hands. "A simple little trick to taking down enemies from a distance. They breathe in the dust and they lose their health and we slowly regain ours." She said as I looked at her.

"I never knew your mask was that powerful Jenna." I said as she giggled.

"Well, I am the support side of the Masks. With my skills, anything is possible and I know the impossible so well Metal. I have seen death before my very eyes and still I fought like I never fought before. Have you heard the stories that some people can see death even before it happens? I'm a medic and I have to be able to prevent it from happening to my friends and loved ones." She said as we continued down the cave. Who knows what was really going on in her mind right now, all I know is that I must do what it takes to save my friends from certain doom.

We stopped behind a few boxes and what we saw ahead of us was nothing but shocking. Eddie, Justin and Twinks were just sitting there as bodies were surrounding them, blood covering the cave walls. Eddie just stood up and smiled at me.

"Well, it wasn't so bad really, they are prettywalk for our standards." Twinks said as I walked around the are?

"Yeah, I can really see that Twinks. What the hell happened in here anyways?" I said as Eddie lit a smoke.

"Nothing like some fighting with friends can help solve any problem really, you just have to know when to start the attack and everything else will fall into place then. They tried to pick a fight with Ghost and they paid a terrible price. She let them have and ran off to find some of our stuff. Trixie on the other hand, well, some of them ran off and she decided to meet us in America, said something finding something that belonged to her." He finished with a poof of smoke. I stood there, not knowing what to think or say. I decided to sit down to take all of this in. Once again she was out there fighting against Dax and here I am, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well, no use just staying here guys, we need to look outside and see what is going on and where we are right now." I said as Eddie only shook his head.

"Sorry bro but judging by the weather, it's about to be nightfall and we have to wait till the sun goes up. Until then, we can stay here and rest for a few hours, I don't think nothing is going to happen out here anyways. Besides, if we go out there, our blood might freeze." He said as I decided to lay down and stare at the ceiling. This will be the first time that I would stop to rest in so long. These guys aren't like me or Kerri. We can go and go for days on end but these guys are only human (except for Justin, who was half that really). We said our goodnight and one by one, we fell asleep but as I slowly started to drift off, I knew that it wasn't going to be a good sleep.


	5. Ch 5: Wake Up Dead, My Last Words

I lost track of time. Hell, whenever I do manage to sleep, it's only for a few minutes to an hour because I'm always on the edge. Kerri told me that we can only sleep for so long before something happens and I have a feeling that it's going to happen to me again.

By now, everyone is asleep and regaining their lost energy. Me on the other hand, I was suffering in my sleep as we speak. As I slowly drifted into the nothing world, I fear that this deep sleep was different then the rest. I clawed at the ground and opened my eyes again but then, I shut them again. I felt the dust of sleep hit me again but I fear the demons are hunting me again.

Revelations

Chapter 5: Wake Up Dead, My Last Words

Dreams. Whenever I'd listen to Kerri talk about them, it's always filled with nothing but darkness. This was something that I learned very early in my training with her. Dreams are suppose to show signs of either the present, mixed in with anything and everything related to this world. Or, it can predict the future and maybe hold a key that you need in the future when the time is needed the most. Whatever the case is, I was laying on the cave floor with the rest of my friends and knew that this wasn't just a normal dream.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was standing in the middle of an open field. The grey features told me that this was once a great land but changes happened. A figure stood in the center of the field as I decided to walk. Was this really a dream?

"Ah Antonio, I see that you finally reached the pathway of the world." The figure told me as it smiled at me. It proceeded to take of the mask, in front of me now, stood my father, Meta Jericho.

"Dad? What are you doing here in my dreams?" I asked him as he turned his back.

"Your friend Christopher wanted me to talk to you when I had the chance before it was too late. Son, I must warn of the path your going to take. It's filled with danger and everything you have faced before is nothing compared to what your about to face soon enough." He said as I looked on.

"What do you mean by that father? I thought what we were doing was the right thing to do?" I said as he looked at the sky.

"Salvatore Dax is a man that shows no compassion towards others and you know that. Everyone who stood in his way was found dead the next day but now, I fear that your friends are in danger of suffering from a new attack Dax is planning. That's why I decided to reach you from your inner mind son, to help you understand what is going on." He said as he turned around and looked at me.

"Well father, I've been wondering what happened after you died years ago when we were about to fight Dax. What is he planning on us now? He has half the world at his feet and still wants more." I said.

"This is what I learned a long time ago that remained a dark secret. Dax has recently learned a new attack that can kill your friends in their sleep." He said as I held up my hand.

"Wait, an attack that kills people in their sleep? Is that even possible?" I said as he could only nod his head.

"Sadly, it was my mistake for writing something down like this. Calling this The Dream Eater, it allows the user to travel into a persons dreams and kill him slowly from the inside, as if you were to wake up dead to say. Extremely powerful in the right hands, deadly in the wrong, Dax now has the power to learn such a spell." He said as I looked on.

"But what about my friends? They are helping me to stop Dax. Isn't there something I can do to stop this from happening?" I asked him.

"That's why we are in your dreams my son. In here, we can talk for as long as it needs to be but alas, I am not part of the living. I can only appear to you within your dreams and thus, anything can happen between now and then. There is something to I write as a countermeasure in case something like this was to happen. A powerful stone needs to be ground up into dust and the user must drink it with a mixture of water and witches blood. This will prevent the person from waking up dead in the real world." He said.

"So, just find a stone and a witch that is willing to help us, yeah, seems a bit impossible dad." I said as he chuckled.

"Well, I do something to give you. When you wake up, you will find this stone in your hands. Call it a gift from the other side. As for this witch, she does exist but you must find her. North of Romania, you will find a mountain and there, your witch will be. As time goes on however, this realm will change." He said as I cocked my head to the side.

"But there's nothing here."

"Exactly the point. As time goes on, this dream realm will change depending on the deeds you do in the real world. Call it the power of the Vampire Brotherhood, the dream realm will also show the future. If the deeds you do will stop Dax, then the realm will begin to gain its color, it's beauty that it's been missing on this world. However, if the deeds you make lead you down the path towards Dax but for a different reason, then this realm will remain broken. To unlock its full power son, you must know the right from wrong, from heaven to hell." He said as he started fading away. "These are my last words to you my son. I know you will do me proud and stop Dax once and for all. Avenge my death and the rewards will be that much greater."

Slowly my father disappeared as I looked around me, the broken pieces of my mind surrounding me.

"Remember my last words son, the rewards are greater if you do the right thing. I'll be watching you and when you want to see me again, the realm of dreams is where I will be." I heard my dads voice again as I continued to look around me. I was amazed that this was the inside of my mind. I can see parts of my past broken, pieces slowly bleeding a dark black color like nothing I've seen before. My nightmares from before, it's happening again sadly. Even when I was younger, I would have these dreams were I thought it would become a reality.

I walked around and saw some of the remains of Vegas and the ways of my life, from the beginning of my life towards the time I met Kerri for the first time, it was beyond surreal. Then we come to the heart of all this. In the center of all of it, I saw the markings on the floor, as if it was telling me something. Each of the arks represent the life cycle of my hidden powers. From what I can tell, each will open after a certain period of time. Maybe my training under alchemy wasn't really a waste if I actually found something useful.

And now, we come towards the place I feared the most. I saw a waterfall of black ooze mixed in with the Polaris I still have in my system. It was mixing in with the blackness of my inner powers as well as my blood and there, I can see things that is tearing into my mind. Slowly it was eating away at me and I didn't know until I fell asleep. I looked up at the top of the falls and saw myself looking down at me. His robes were different then mine. Mine represent the colors of red and black while his represented white and gold, something do pure can be so evil at the same time. I yelled at him but he just kept looking at me like nothing was going on at all.

And quickly sat up and took in some air. It was just a dream. I looked in my pocket and saw that the stone my father was talking about was indeed there. I looked at and smiled, I knew there was hope but I had to make sure. I pulled out my mirror and saw Kerri looking at the stars.

"Hard to believe that we managed to make it this far and here I am Tony. I am here in the states looking for him and hoping that I kill him. I know you miss me Tony, I can feel it in your heart that you miss me. I must break ties Tony. Remember that I love you." She said as she threw the mirror. All I saw was her face under her hoodie and then nothing. I put the mirror down and felt a single blood tear falling on my face. I didn't wake up dead but I felt like it. She's on her own now and there's nothing I can do but continue. The rest of my friends will be waking up now and I will tell them soon.

I walked outside and saw that the sun was just starting the raise. I placed my hood over my head for the first time in months since we started running. I placed my goggles over my eyes and looked at my surroundings. I smiled for the last time. Salvatore, your mine now.


	6. Ch 6: Sleepwalker

As the others started waking up, I continued to look at the rising sun and stare at it for the longest time. One by one, my friends stood behind me and stared with me, silence between all of us. Justin was the first man to say something.

"Well, looks like its morning already guys, what are we going to do now?" He said as I coughed.

"Guys, I know this is going to be very hard to believe but I had a dream last night and well, things went crazy from there and it looks like we must go somewhere before we head for Dax." I said as they all looked on.

"In my dreams,I talked with my dad for the first time since he was killed and he gave me some information that is very important. You guys might die sooner or later."

Revelations

Chapter 6: Sleepwalker

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Eddie asked me as I continued where I left off.

"My dad said that he fears that Salvatore learned a new move that can kill you guys in your sleep." I said as the group remained silent for a few seconds. "My father gave me this stone that should be able to get the help that we need."

Ghost grabbed the stone and examined it. "Shit Metal, this is the fire ruby stone. I've seen only a few of this in my lifetime. Used to make a good smoke to heal your insides after getting shot. I heard these can fetch a pretty penny on the marketplace. These are pretty rare to find out here. What do we need to do?"

"According to what my dad said, we need to go to Romania and head north from there and we will find a witch that can help make a potion in order to prevent a silent death." I said as Justin took the stone.

"Well, if this means that I can sleep a night without having to worry about dying, I think I'm good for this trip then." He said as the others agreed.

"Good and sadly, I also found out that Kerri is in the states as we speak and is looking for Dax. With any luck, we can find her once this mess is over with." I said as Justin took out a map and began making circles.

"Well, after the crash we suffered, Romania is a few miles away from where we are but the mountains is what keeping us from getting there. There is an old trail that takes us directly into the city and that's the best bet we got at the moment. There is the other way but it will take us days to get there." He finally said as he looked at a nearby road. I turned around and started walking.

"Well Justin, your the man with the map, just point the way and let's get moving and see what will happen to us then." I said as we began our little journey.

Justin was right about the old road we had to take, other then a few broke bridges here and there, the trail served us well but I don't think it will happen again. We continued for hours, nothing but silence and the steps we take. Even Twinks was getting restless but we had no other choice when or if Dax will make his next move against us. Just as the sun was starting to fall, we reached an overpass and saw the former city of Romania ahead of us. Eddie was the first one to speak after the many hours.

"So, it is true after all. The city of Romania. The place where so many wars against the vampires took place. The place where the Brotherhood started many years ago. Hard to believe what happened to such a great place."

I looked at him and already I was a bit puzzled. "I didn't know you supported them Eddie."

He just laughed as he pulled out a smoke. "It's not that I don't like them Metal. It's just that, they suffered so much since then and they thought they can live forever. However, that is not true and Kerri is the last one of the line of great history. Maybe while we are here, we might just find the great gold they hid a long time ago." He said as we continued to look at the once great city. Hard to believe that a great family line died here in this city. Maybe Eddie is right and might uncover some interesting things in this place. Maybe we can find something that can help us along the way.

No use standing around, we started walking towards one of the fallen castles and looked around there and see if we can find anything that can help us find what we are looking for. I see a mountain in the distance and that must be where we might our witch.

"I've found something!" We heard Justin yell as he picked up a torn up book. It was still readable and looked like a journal.

"This could be the last entry in here for a very long time. I see my family being split apart one by one and it's leading towards the end of the great Brotherhood. My family is all that matter and here was Salvatore trying to make us feel better about everything. Nothing but a fucking liar coming from him. I know is he is looking for our gold that we have collected over the years and I know it. Maybe in time, things will change. If these are the last words I must write, then it must be done to save my family. My sister said she no longer believes that this family will survive and left just like that and I don't blame her. I will leave with my father towards the states, maybe we can find hope there soon." Trixie - 1921

"Whoa, this is Kerri's personal journal on everything that has happened to her here." Justin said as he gave me the book to put away.

"Yeah, that's her alright. She did tell me that it was Salvatore that started this whole war in the first place. Let's keep looking towards the other broken castles, maybe we can find where exactly the Brotherhood decided to keep all the gold and books from their past." I said.

We walked towards the other castles and we found nothing but some old memos that is unreadable to any of us. But looks like Twinks found something since she was jumping up and down about finding something. We rushed over and found another book from their old library that once stood there.

"Depending on the writing, this must be something to do with what they were doing before they left everything behind." Twinks asked as I picked up the book and began to read the last page.

"The end of an era is almost near. One of my daughters abandoned her family and left towards the mountains. The other is coming with me towards America in hopes to find freedom against Salvatore's attacks. We are quickly losing this battle and must leave behind our treasure and the weapons that we know could stop him. Sadly in the process in the final days, my daughter took the key to the vault but at least it will remain sealed.

On my final notes that I write here, no one can get in without the key and the gauntlets that I gave Meta when we first met. He didn't know the real purpose behind them but I knew they were in safe hands. The vault itself is located deep underground from where you enter the mountains. History has written that each of our members have collected gold and weapons for thousands of years.

I must leave now before it is too late. If I don't leave now, Salvatore will kill us and the Brotherhood will die tonight. May God protect us."

I looked up from the book and then looked at my gauntlets. Somehow after all this time, I never realized that these belonged to the Brotherhood.

"So if this is the writings of Trixie's father, then the witch must be his daughter then." Eddie said as Jenna looked towards the mountains.

"I can see the mountains from here. We can head there now and maybe find her before the sun sets again. I can sense that we are running out of time." Jenna said as I started walking.

"Funny how this all connects to me in a way. Kerri's father gives my dad the key to their vault and then gives it to me without even knowing it. Something is going on and Salvatore's trying to destroy it. Let's move guys, Jenna is right. We are losing daylight." I said as everyone followed.

It was high noon as we walked past what was left of Romania as we entered the foot of the mountains. We found a small path leading up as I began to climb up. Eddie mentioned that they are going to start finding the passage to the vault and will leave a fire to where I can find them. It's been a while since I went mountain climbing and I missed this feeling of just being able to climb a mountain and get a good view at my surroundings. I reached a small cave and crawled right in to see writings on the wall.

"Death often leads to happiness." What the hell does this mean? I looked and saw more writings the further in I went until I saw someone sitting in the center of the cave.

"I've been expecting you Metal. Please, come in and listen to my words." the figure said as I sat down across from her.

"So you must be Kerri's sister then?" I asked her but she shook her head.

"Ah yes, that is a name I haven't heard in so many years since I decided to leave the Brotherhood many years ago. I am only known as Faith, I have forgotten my real name some time ago while I was here in the mountains." She said.

"Well then, now that we know who we are now, I must ask you a favor." I started but she held up her hand.

"Yes, I have known that this day will happen. I know of those gauntlets from anywhere. My father used to wear them everyday when I was younger. Why do you have the key that holds everything to my former family?" She asked me.

"My father gave it to me and I found out not too long ago that your father gave them to my dad before he left for America. Surely you must know of what is going on right now." I stated as she continued to stare at me.

"Salvatore. Yes, I knew all the events that happened so far. I still hold the part of a vampire but I no longer want to be with my own family. They have lost a great deal and I decided to leave. I've been here for many years, looking into spells that will help others but protect myself." She said.

"My friends are in danger Faith. Salvatore knows an attack that can kill them in their sleep. I need to mix the powder from this stone with your blood in order to help them." I said as she looked on.

"Ah the sleepwalker arrives in order to save his little friends. Well, I can trust you with such a thing, for my blood turned normal a long while ago." She said.

"Turned normal? What does that mean?" I asked her.

"When you leave the Brotherhood, you start to lose your powers as a vampire and become mortal again, it was something Alucard put into place in case someone left. Before I lost my powers, I gained enough magic reserves to be able to live without them and here I am." She said as she grabbed a jar and gave it to me. "This holds my blood, I suggest you leave, unless you want anything else."

"Faith, thank you for your help but according to one of the books I read back in the city, you hold a key that opens the vault to the family treasure. Do you think I can have the key?" I asked her as she ripped a chain around her neck and threw me the key.

"Well, there's something I didn't expect from my new visitor. Still, it would be interesting to see what to find in that vault that my family left behind. However, I must warn you now Metal."

"What is it Faith? Should the vault never be open or something like that?" I asked her as she could only laugh at me.

"Why Metal, there is nothing to fear once your inside the vault. However, as I was trying to say before, Salvatore is a smart man he is. He has turned this world into a place of death and he will hunt you down forever. No matter what you do, he can't be stopped." She said as I stood up.

"No, there is a way and I know it. Dax can be stopped and me and my friends can do it!" I stated.

"Really? The son of the world famous alchemist can stop the man that has the power to reverse time. Well, I must say you do have your fathers determination. I will leave you with this: Salvatore has built his own casino up in Cananda, just in case he needed the extra money. Those ghouls are becoming smart to the point that they gamble their troubles away. Maybe if your lucky, you will find him there when he's not on the hunt."

I grabbed the key and ran out of the cave as I heard an echo of her voice bounce off the walls.

"It won't be easy alchemist. Killing a man such as Salvatore is like shaking hands with Death."


	7. Ch 7: The Truth

I ran out of the cave to see that it was nightfall already. I scanned the area until I found a small fire in the distance, looks like we found the vault. I quickly climbed down and ran towards Twinks, who was standing just outside.

"It wasn't easy Metal but we finally found it." She quickly said as we entered the small area. I saw that a staircase was built and we started climbing down. Whatever was waiting for me at the bottom, I hope that I will finally get to learn a bit of history and maybe find a way to stop Dax.

Revelations

Chapter 7: The Truth

I found the rest of my friends looking at a large door with many different symbols on them. I looked them over and found that there were 13 different symbols, must be an omen of some sort.

"Well, we found the vault door but looks like you have to take it from here." Eddie said as I grabbed the key and placed it inside the lock. A quick turn opened a small hole, about the same size as my gauntlet. I placed my arm inside it and felt a warm beam of light scanning my arm. I heard the unlocking of padlocks and the door slowly opened. We walked inside and saw a small tablet in the center of the room.

"Inside this vault lies the beginning towards the end of time. May those look upon history and see the legacy of a once great family."

I looked ahead and saw a small hallway. We walked over and started a long walk down and I thought it would last forever. We finally reached the bottom and found another tablet.

"Ahead lies the great leaders of the Brotherhood. Each has it's own history to tell and the treasure they have collected as well before they passed on."

Well, looks like we have to start from where the family started out all the way towards the end I suppose. I walked ahead and found Alucard's portrait hanging on the wall. This was the man that started the family line thousands of years ago. His reign lasted for so long until his untimely death. Next in line would be Kerri's father and his reign lasted a good hundred years. What surprised me next was that I found Kerri's part of the vault right here.

"So, it seems that our queen has her own little wing inside of here after all." Ghost spoke out after looking around.

"I know, surprised me that she was the first female to have control over what's left of the Brotherhood." Justin said. We heard footsteps and found that Chris was standing beside some gold.

"My friends, its been a while since I spoke to any of you. I had to deal with a few things before I can meet up with all of you. Things are getting worse on Earth as Salvatore continues to gain power. Even my own power is being stripped away slowly as it seems." He said.

"Well, it's good that your doing alright Chris but we have other things in mind. Like what the hell we are looking in here in the first place." I said to him as he looked around.

"Yes, this is the vault I heard about for so many years. The gold you see around you was from all the wars the family has fought over the years. The heirs of the throne are those who, like any other family, we're next in line to take over the family in hopes to find something right in this world." Chris said as I leaned up against a wall.

"But why is there only three rulers then? I thought for such a big family that we would see more of them." I said.

"Sadly, that I can explain. Salvatore would be the one to blame for only having such few rulers. He was a killing machine and killed members of the family that he knew would take over one day. It wasn't until Kerri's father took over that Salvatore couldn't do anything for many years until almost a few years ago when they left for America." He said as I looked at the center portrait.

"Then what can you tell me about him then? What made him become powerful enough that not even Salvatore could stop him after years of killing the family?" I questioned. Chris looked around and started thinking to himself.

"Even that I do not know for sure Metal. I know that his power was fair greater then what Alucard could even do really. I guess it was because of your father that helped him, if you don't mind me telling you the truth." He said as I could only nod, maybe this might give me some answers.

"Well, you already know how powerful your dad is Metal. Hailed as one of the best in the world, he decided to give some help towards the Brotherhood at any cost. Little by little, he trained them in the arts of alchemy until Dax decided to stop by for a visit. The combined power of your dad and Kerri's dad was far too great for him to handle and he fled, vowing revenge on both of them. Hard to believe that he got his revenge just years later now that both of them are gone." Chris said as I looked on.

"My father was a great man and gave me the stone to help everyone not have to suffer from what I had to suffer. When I visited the witch, she told me that up in Canada is where we might find a casino that is run by Dax. I think we can find him there if we are fast enough." I said.

"But what about what we are searching in here? We can't just leave without knowing something." Eddie said as I found a sword laying on the ground. I picked it up and dusted it off, reading a small engraving.

"Meta's Sword"

"This is the sword my dad used to carry around with him. Why is it in the vault of the Brotherhood?" I asked as Chris spoke up.

"Maybe your father left it behind a long time ago."

"No, that's impossible. Before he was killed, he had his sword with him all the time. Look, let us think about this when we make this potion, let's set up camp back in Romania and we can think about this." I stated as one by one we started leaving. I take one last look before I closed the door, still many questions on my mind.

I quickly got started on the potion just as we reached the ruins of the city. All I can think about was my father and his help in the Brotherhood. So many questions that I don't even know how to question or even to answer. Plus, the smell of this potion was really getting on my nerves. Hours went by as I mixed in the stuff that I needed, the liquid turning a dark red color. As the site was getting set up, finally the potion was done. If it smelled this bad, I bet anything that it tasted a lot worse.

"Alright guys, it took me some time but I got the potion working. Take a small drink of this and you guys should be good to go." I finally said, giving each of my friends a small cup filled with the potion. They each took a sip and started coughing, not surprised, must've tasted that bad. Shortly afterwords, they started falling asleep as me and Chris remained up, looking at the stars. After a while, Chris finally spoke.

"Metal, I don't know what's going in your mind right now but we now can refocus our attention towards Canada. Now that at least we know what was going on and where we can find Salvatore. We have to mount an attack now before it's too late." He said.

"Chris, you don't know what's going on in my mind right now because I don't know what's going on in my mind. When I was asleep, I saw my mind and it was in pieces. I have lost myself in my own mind and feel like I'm going insane! No, Salvatore will pay for what he has done and when we are ready, we shall head towards Dax and take him down, even if we risk our lives trying to stop him in the process." I said as we continued to look at the sky. I need my peace of mind soon, I fear that it's only going to get worse from this point on.


	8. Ch 8: Sunset Snake Eyes

Days is all I can at the moment. Sure, it was a type of journey I wish not to go about again, we managed to travel a large distance. From Romania, we traveled towards Britain and went across the ocean and up towards the The Great White North. While the rest of the world was slowly dying, we were surprised that parts of Canada were still running, ala zombies and humans still around. Chris says that Dax does need people for his new empire and managed to save a few along the way, however at the cost of slavery.

Toronto was our stop and took in the bright lights. Salvatore changed the city and almost looks like Vegas. And at the heart of the city was Salvatore's casino, Big Sal's Casino. It was huge by. Lot of standards and must have at least a hundred plus floors that reached towards the sky. If this might be where Dax really is, then it's time to gamble!

Revelations

Chapter 8: Sunset Snake Eyes

We gathered near the casino and decided what we should do about what to do. Eddie, always the great thinker, came up with a grand plan.

"Alright guys,this is it, this is where we must strike. This casino has over 200 floors. Me and Ghost will head towards the back and see if we can make it towards the roof and have cover fire. Justin and Twinks will take towards the skies and find us some air travel. Jenna and Chou will look around the city and see what we have in mind. Metal, you and Chris head inside and see if you can make it to the top directly. We shall meet soon!" He said as they all went their separate ways.

"Well, this is it Metal, who knows what might happen once we step inside. No matter what happens there, remember that I can help out with my powers, lucky me I recharged before we got here." Chris turned to me. We shook hands and stepped into the casino. Wow, for an evil mother fucker, at least Dax captured the taste of the casinos back in Vegas. Everyone was at least trying to have a good time and get some money back. Still, I think it's best if we reach an elevator and try to make it to the top. That is, until we heard an intercom go off.

"Ah, my fellow people, I hope you are having a great time at the moment, we have new games to gamble you money on each and every day! Now, I a small birdie told me that we have a few guests in my casino and want to have a chat with me. Well, I can't have that ruin the fun in my casino. Metal, I know your here listening to me. If you want to see me so badly, then get past 200 floors of my casino and I will be here in my penthouse then and maybe we can chat a bit, I think I can spare to spend some time between casinos. Ta ta for now Metal, Salvatore out!"

Looks like Dax is indeed here and it seems he challenged us to a bit of a fight I see. We walked over to the elevators and pressed the button but nothing happened.

"Now now Metal, I see you trying to cheat your way to the top. I think you should be able to walk your way up here. By the way, look at the screen in front of you and I have a bit of a gift for you." Salvatore chimed in as we saw Trixie tied up and bloody as Dax turned off the screen. "This little one tried to get in here without having some fun. Injected her with something I came up with myself, powerless if you want to cut to the point. Just best my challenges and everything will be fine. Try to cheat and well, I have to go somewhere else with her and I don't think you want that."

To say that I was angry is a big understatement. I quickly ran towards the stairs as Chris quickly stopped me.

"Easy there Metal, remember that Dax is trying to get under your skin. He never said that I couldn't help you and the rest of the gang is outside, we have him surrounded and there's no where he can hide. Keep calm and I will help out." He said as I slowly took in some air. Salvatore has all the cards in his hand, let's see if we can turn it towards our favor. We reached the stairs and started the climb, wondering what to expect in this hell hole now.

We reached the second floor and it looks almost the same as the first, only with more tables and more people trying to have some fun. Once again, Salvatore had to buzz in at the right time.

"I think this is the last time you hear from me for a while Metal. I've decided that now is a good time to introduce to you one of my fellow gang members, maybe you two can play nice for a while. Hope you live!" As he finished, we saw a rather tall man wearing what appeared to be a mask.

"I didn't know Halloween was starting early this year." I chuckled to myself as Chris had a serious face on.

"Shit Metal, that's Shogun Red."

"Alright, what can you tell me about him? Wait, SGR? What the hell happened to him?" I asked Chris.

"Looks like Salvatore has been busy with his gang for so long. Shogun Red now wears a mask to hide the marks that he suffered when he faced you years ago. Looks like he went to Japan to train and seems to be a bit more powerful then before." Chris said as Red looked at me.

"Metalsan, it's been quite a long time since I last saw you. Here I thought you were dead from running around all this time. Guess I'm wrong for once. Please, let us play a small game of dice to start the fun." Red said as his eyes started to glow, emitting a small green glow.

"Shit, Dax gave him a dose of the Polaris!" I said as Red smirked.

"You catch on quickly Antonio, I like that. I can change whatever I want to my very power. And I feel that a lucky dice roll is just what I need to finally finish you off once and for all!" He said as he threw a pair of dice at us and rolled a 3. Just then, thirty swords came from the ground and almost stabbed us.

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled as I ducked behind a slot machine.

"Come on Metal, ever played a game of dice before? A simple roll of the dice can tell me how close to death you really are. But I can't have all the fun Metal. I fear that things will go towards you god friend as well!" Red said as he pulled out another pair of dice.

"Metal, we must get past him at once! We will figure out a way to beat him soon, just reach the upper levels!" Chris yelled as another pair of dice rolled at my feet, another 3, another thirty swords tried to stab me. I decided to use some force and ran up to Red and tried to kick him but he quickly dodged and threw me towards a slot machine.

"Silly Metal, I have my lucky dice, nothing can attack me and nothing can hurt me, you should give up and let me kill you right here and now so you won't have to suffer such a horrible defeat." He said as I quickly stood up and decided, fuck it, I have to get out of here and get to Salvatore. I jumped over Red and started running up the many flights of stairs, all while Red was laughing and throwing his dice at me.

"So this is what the son of the greatest alchemist of all time has in store for me? All you can do is run away? This death will be even sweeter!" I heard Red yell as bombs rained down to try and stop me. I quickly ran up the steps and jumped over a few blackjack tables as explosions rang in the air. I think I went deaf for a moment there. For minutes, I continued to run and the higher I went, the more dangerous it would get for me. Already on the hundredth floor and Red stopped in his place.

"Well Metal, you reached the 100th floor but you have to face me now anyways because Dax decided to give you a little gift. You must take the stairs all the way to the top but I have the key that unlocks the door to them!" He said as he dangled the key in the air. "Now, I think this is a good chance to see what kind of a true man you really are my friend. Lets fight so then I can kill you!" well, I've run out of options and I have no other choice but to fight him. Chris, on the other hand, pulled me aside.

"Metal, after some researching, I think I might have a way to get back at Red. His dice are his attacks but I think if you counter the roll of the dice, the attacks should be able to damage him as well! We have to do something, otherwise he's going to blow this floor apart and it's a very long way down for you!" Chris yelled as I looked at him.

"What do you mean it's a long way down for me?" I yelled at him.

"You forgot that I'm a God Metal, I don't have to worry about falling to my death!"He said as Red started to look a bit angry.

"Come on guys, I think this is getting old really fast now. Just get out here and let me kill you nice and slow and maybe we can talk about this later!" Red yelled as he was tossing his dice in the air. Me and Chris knew that this wasn't going to be an easy task but we had to do something, otherwise we are looking at a death that neither me or him can really endure. And then it hit me that Chris was a God so I'm really fucked at this point. I decided that there was only one way out of this mess and I knew it wasn't going to be pretty. I stood up and faced Red as he smiled his black tooth grin.

"So, little Metal decides he wants to come out and play huh? Finally, here I thought that you weren't going to fight me. Well, tonight is your lucky night here and Big Sal's Casino. For one night only, I'm going to kill you nice and slow so that Salvatore can reward me big for killing the son of the alchemist." He said as he smirked at me.

"Well then Red, I guess that means you might get what you really wanted then. But here's the thing you really didn't know: I am the son of the alchemist and that only means that I can whoop your ass!" I yelled as his smirk disappeared.

"Well, looks like ol' Sal didn't teach you anything about manners? Well, time for your end Metal. It's time that I end your legacy!" He yelled as he threw his dice at me. I quickly grabbed a chair and smashed the dice right back at him, causing him to bleed slowly. "What? How in the world? I can't be touched!"

"That's where your wrong Red. See, Chris here realized that you can be beat and the one thing that can kill you might just be the same weapons you use against me!" I said as he grabbed another pair of dice.

"No, this can't be possible! Never in the years I have been waiting for this moment for so long! I will not let you defeat me now!" He yelled as he threw the dice at me. I smacked it back and one of them landed in his eye through his mask. He screamed and then, I slicing sound was heard. I looked on as he fell backwards and didn't move. I saw that the dice in his eye turned into a sword, slicing right into his brain. Blood poured from the back of his head as I grabbed his dice.

"Looks like you got snake eyes Red. May God finally put you to rest." I said as I grabbed the key. I looked behind me and saw that Chris was gone and nowhere to be found, must be recovering after what happened. I unlocked the stairway door and started climbing, not knowing what really to expect this time around. Maybe the rest of the gang has better luck then I have right now.


	9. Ch 9: Meet The Real Me

I felt that these stairs lasted forever. I continued to climb higher and higher, not knowing what to expect on every single floor. I dodged a few things here and there but at least it wasn't what I encountered with Shogun. At least he's in a better place now that he's gone and not under the control of Salvatore anymore. Still, I had so many question in my mind as I continued to climb higher and higher into the casino. I knew that I was getting close to the end. Maybe finally this whole matter can be over with and I can save the world.

But then again, I didn't know what to expect. Salvatore was either planning his kill on me or he's going to try something that will shock me. Years now this is happening between me and him and I didn't know how I was going to take this. My father was killed by this man. He even took my own life in the process the last time me and him had a talk. He even went so far as to kill the world just to be able to control it at his command. And yet, I feel that he isn't done with any of this mess between me and him. What started as a chance to kill off a family of great vampires, turned out to be something far more worse then I have ever seen in a person before.

I stopped to catch my breath as I read the sign in front of me: Salvatore's Main Office. I knew this encounter will be filled with everything I thought would happen and might happen. I knew that facing him now would be one of those things that I won't be able to understand. My father is no longer with me now but only as a man of his former self trying to help me stop the biggest evil.

And all before, that I might lose my humanity. The very thing I still keep inside of me for the fact that I can't lose myself into the darkness that Kerri and her family has for the world on how they were treated. The ghosts of my past are haunting me in the present, which could very well change my future as we know it. I decided that it was time now to see what Salvatore was really planning and see if I can stop him here. I took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Revelations

Chapter 9: Meet The Real Me

I entered the office and noticed that a few things were kept intact after the world basically died. Just beyond his things was the man staring out the window, looking at his once former city with a frown on his face. But this was not the man I thought was Salvatore. In fact, what I was starring at wasn't a man at all but more of a hologram. A flick of a switch and Salvatore was indeed there, he was trying to play tricks with me again, much like last time.

"Well well Antonio, it took you a few hours to get all the way up here. My, it must take you a long time after all these years of trying to find me. I thought all that running was suppose to help you." Dax said with a soft chuckle.

"Well, after my little run in with Red, I thought I should take my time in finding you Dax. Maybe we can finally have a bit of a talk before I decide to blow your brains off." I said as he looked at me.

"Metal my friend, I see that things between me and you haven't changed for the better and that I can understand. You see, I am but a man close to death itself." He said.

"What does that mean Dax? I thought with you continuing feeding yourself Polaris, I thought you can continue to live forever." I stated but he shook his head.

"You are still lost in the old ways my friend. You see, hundreds of years ago, as Chris told you, I discovered an element that can bring out the best in anyone, and destroy this very Earth to its core. I discovered the Polaris element and with it, I gained everlasting life. However, I realized that my body is becoming weak over the years I have been fighting you, your father and the Brotherhood. Years, I wondered what I should do in order to do what must be done. And now that your here, I have just that." He said.

"Salvatore, this has to end now. What you did to everyone has gone far enough! What is there to gain?" I asked him.

"Simple Metal, perfection has no age. If I can live forever, then that would mean that I can mold into something that none of the other Gods can really do in the long run. If you looked at this world right now, it's covered in death. And I can shake his hand right now because I was the reason behind it. But I too must learn that even with a strong element, I can't continue for very long." He said as he pushed a button. A bookcase on my right was quickly replaced with metal like armor as Salvatore moved towards it. He leaned his body up against the table and closed his eyes. "Remember this Antonio, what you see now isn't me." Just as quickly as he said it, he yelled as knives started slicing his body and saw the plates of armor replace his skin. What was once human became a machine, a man no longer. A few seconds passed as nothing was happening, until it opened it's eyes and smiled at me.

"Dax? What the fuck is this?" I asked him as he laughed, the sound of his voice was cold, no longer human, no longer the man that was hunting me down these last few years.

"Metal, ah, it's good to finally meet you face to face. I'm sorry about what you saw earlier, that was a shadow of my former self. I want you to meet the real me at last. Took me many years to finally have the right body in order to have this in mind." He said as he walked towards his desk.

"You replaced your body with parts? You have become a machine?"

"Ah, I see that the gears in your head is finally spinning. I realized that over the battles we had, my armor was good enough to withstand all the attacks you and the rest of your gang was doing to me. Years now, I have been thinking for a long time and I finally decided that this was the right thing to do. Perfection has no age Antonio and now you see it before you. Nothing can stop me from what I will finally be able to do at last. To live forever with the worry of being human." He said as he looked at me, his bright yellow eyes piercing at my soul.

"So this was the plan all along? To dodge death in order to live on forever?" I asked him as he laughed at me.

"See, that's where your half right Metal. The more I thought about it, the more rage filled my body. The hate that I suffered towards both your family and Trixie's family has plagued me for hundreds of years! I had to stop every single night sometimes and wonder what is my purpose in this lifetime if nothing but your families continued to get in my way from the beginning! I was haunted by nothing but failure and my hate grew every single day and I knew I needed to use something. That something was the Polaris element and my hatred towards you Metal!" He yelled at me as I stood my ground.

"Look man, I had nothing to do with all this shit alright? What started as a simple task to kill a vampire ended up to be a plot to take over the world!" I yelled.

"No Metal, my original plan wasn't to take over the world, no, it was more on how I should break the the two things that I hated the most right now. How do I take down the most powerful and well known family in the world? Try to get the son of the most powerful and well known alchemist in the world to do just that. But I wasn't expecting both of you to fall in love with each other like that. That was such a mystery that I needed to create something that I know would take both of you down and here I am, covered in nothing but machine, dead is the old me, you just met the real me Metal! And now the mystery can be solved in two ways. Cover it up, or eliminate it. And I think that's the real deal there." He said as he picked up a gun and loaded it and placed it on the table.

"Well, I'm here now Sal. Maybe we can finally settle who really is the best." I said as he looked at me.

"No, that would be too easy for me Metal. I know that if this was really the end of your life, I needed to do it with high fashion so that the world might see it. If you want to save the world so badly, then by all means, the switch to the cure is right over there." He said as he pointed towards the wall with a computer station. "There, putting in my name releases a gas that cures the Polaris and returns everyone back to normal, they will rebuild this world slowly and could take many, many years."

"But I know you Sal. What's the catch behind all of this?" I asked him as he smirked.

"All the power in the world will be under my control Metal. And it's all wired towards the one place where this whole mess started: Las Vegas." He said as I nodded my head.

"Hm, how did I not see this coming." I said as he frowned.

"I know Metal, I know what your thinking. Why would you do such a thing now as to give me all the power in the world. Well, it's really simple actually, you see, I learned that once everything goes back to normal, I can continue to gain more power then ever before. My real casino, my real home is in Las Vegas and that's where I want this mess to end between me and you Metal. But the only way that will happen is if you enter my name in the computer. But you don't have to actually, you can chase me to Vegas and we can still have a grand of a fight. But it wouldn't be much fun anyways. I see that half the world will support me while the other, well, let's just say, they will die soon enough under my power." He said.

"What do you mean?" I simply asked.

"Well, I can't rule a new empire with half the world hating me, I have to do something in order to gain the upper hand. The world will be watching Metal and that will happen." He said as I looked at the computer. I walked up to it and entered his name on the computer. The screen flashed green as thunder roared outside and it started to rain. "Ah, the fresh smell to a brand new day Antonio! Thank you for doing such a simple task. Now the real fun begins again."

I turned around and he grabbed the gun and opened his window. "I can ride the lightning now thanks to you Metal. As the world finally won the battle, I will take the war. Until then, we shall meet again very soon my friend." And he jumped out of the window as I followed him. I looked out as the dark purple skies rained across the world, I felt just a bit of life returning once again as the air of death was gone for the time being. I looked at a nearby roof of the casino and saw my friends looking at the sky. I jumped off and landed next to them as Eddie walked up to me.

"There you are bro, I didn't know what was going on. I thought I just saw Salvatore jumping out of a window there for a moment." He said as I could only look at him and coughed.

"It's not a joke guys, that was really him." I said as Eddie looked at me with that look.

"Wait what? That can't be him, he was like a robot."

"That's because he changed his body in there when me and him were talking and looks like the chase to finally defeat him is on. We must head towards Las Vegas at once, that's were he's going to be waiting for all of us." I explained as Eddie and the rest of the gang looked at me.

"Well then, I guess this means we got some more traveling to complete then." He said as we looked towards the city. A quick crack of lightning was followed by a gunshot as Tasha grabbed her midsection, blood gushing out from the wound. I turned around and from the other side of the building, Salvatore was standing there with the gun held up towards her.

"Metal, I decided why not leave a parting gift for you." He said as he sent out a wave towards us and we all got knocked down. He quickly ran forward and picked up Tasha by the neck. "So, this is one of the legendary masks huh? Pity that you won't see how this all ends up in the end." He said as he took the mask off and crushed it with his hands. Tasha's true face was seen as I tried to stand up but I felt my energy zapped away from me. He walked over the edge of the building and looked down, from 200 stories up. He smiled as Ghost took a shot at his head but the bullet bounced off.

"Silly Ghost, you should know better then to attack a man made out of metal. Pity, I thought you would provide me with something entertaining before I leave to Vegas. But I guess another gift is needed." He took a step back and took his hand and he looked at it and frowned. He then rammed it inside Tasha's chest and ripped out her heart as he placed her on her feet, her eyes wide in horror. He took the heart and crushed it, blood dripping from his hands and the rain washing it away. "Remember Metal, perfection has no age and this little girl, has none." He said as he placed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger. Her head bounced back as her body fell off the roof. Salvatore placed his gun in his pocket and with a simple wave, jumped off the roof. I stood up and ran towards the edge of the building and looked down as the rest of the gang looked down. We had to shake this off but Jenna broke down crying as Ghost cussed out loud.

We ran down and found a working elevator and the seconds ticked for far too long for Eddie's liking as he made it to the bottom of the casino and ran outside. There, at the heart of it all, was Tasha, her blood spilling on the floor and spreading because of the rain. Another victim of Salvatore's plans and this was just the beginning, something I knew that was going to happen. Jenna knelled down and started crying as Justin and Twinks needed to look away. Ghost was still cussing. Eddie on the other hand, took it badly as he raged his anger towards anything that got in his way. Me, I looked at her body and picked it up slowly, realizing that not only did I lose a friend, we lost another mask my dad made. I decided the best thing to do was to bury her somewhere and continue on. It took us a few minutes to collecting our thoughts until we were outside the city. With Justin's help, we dug a grave for our fallen friend and buried her.

"How could I let this happen to a friend that wanted nothing more then to stop this from happening?" I told myself as I said the prayer. After it was done, we all stared at the new grave and I can feel that this was becoming the true test in anything we have ever faced before. Salvatore was now more dangerous then before and he killed one of the masks without any problems. Jenna continued to cry as she finally said something.

"To lose someone so near and dear to you is the hardest thing I have ever witness in my life. I have never felt more weak then ever before because of this. And now, my best friend is gone in just a matter of seconds." She said as Eddie hugged her.

"Tasha, I know your looking down at us and we know you wanted us to continue this journey. It's just going to be so weird without you around and helping us take down this demon." Eddie said as I looked on.

"This is what he meant by age has no perfection. He knew how much power the masks gave to the user and he decided to take out one of them tonight. Well then, looks like we have to find him again and take him down." Twinks said as Justin and Ghost could only look. They looked at me and turned around to face them, the black and red aura surrounding my body again.

"He will pay for doing this. Tasha, I swear that your death will not be in vein!" I yelled as one by one we started walking towards whatever direction we needed to go. With one last look, I placed a white flower on Tasha's grave and walked away, promising to myself that once this was over, we will return and see her again.


	10. Ch 10: Ghosts Die Eventually

The gang decided that it's best we start heading towards Las Vegas. It was the only place we knew that Salvatore will be waiting for us. After the death of Tasha, we knew we had to move. It took us days to reach the U.S. borders and still we made little progress. News traveled fast that Salvatore regained even more power after what happened and he's still not letting anyone fly. At least we know that he is keeping himself busy after what he did to our late friend.

We stopped somewhere in the middle of a abandoned town and decided to stay the night and see what would happen. I started looking at the sky and was wondering what's going to happen from this point on. Salvatore continues to gain power each and every day that we don't get to Vegas but it's still a very long walk to get there. And that also makes me wonder about Kerri. I haven't heard from her since back in Europe. I hope she is doing alright without us, maybe she's already in Vegas and we just need to get there.

On my mind, she is always on my mind even now as we began our journey towards Vegas. Salvatore murdered one of my friends in cold blood because of what he believes in. But what will happen after this was all over? All I know, we need to get there soon because anything can happen. We were still wanted, we might die tomorrow and our legacy erased forever.

Revelations

Chapter 10: Ghosts Die Eventually

Days have passed by and news travels quickly to what the son of the Alchemist has done in order to stop Salvatore. On one hand, people loved us for trying to stop a mad man trying to take over this world. But just as quickly, everyone was trying to get us because of the large sum of money that was on our heads. We continued to walk or run towards Vegas depends on how fast the news likes to travel as the world is slowly rebuilding. Even so, I felt like there was nothing I could do in this time of need. Hell, at this point, all I want is this fucking nightmare to finally be over but I've been waiting for years. Even with our combined power, it's going to take a lot of power to take down Dax once and for all.

To really go into any details about the trip, nothing but walking happened actually. It was like if Salvatore was looking at us and decided that it was best if we were at the top of our game. Or maybe everyone was actually happy that everything was getting close to normal as possible and they didn't have to bug us about anything. Regardless, what awaited us after a full week of traveling was shocking to say the least.

It's been years since the last time I was in Vegas. Last time I was here, I only just realized what my true powers was going to be like for the rest of my life. Now, it has been over run by Salvatore's ideas. In a way, bringing power back into the world was something he has been waiting for. In the heart of the once great city was a giant tower and it looks like at the very top, a giant red and black lamp was spinning as the energy was being sucked in. Justin took a quick look and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I've seen one of those before. That is a Power Extraction Machine. A few, smaller versions are found on some airships used a few years back to exact the power of other ships. But I never knew one that big existed." He said as Eddie looked as well.

"Yeah and I have a feeling that it's extracting all the energy of the world, the size must have doubled!" Twinks bounced as Justin continued to look at some of his notes.

"Indeed, the main power source is at the top of the tower, most likely where Salvatore is stationed. In this room, that's where he's getting a huge amount of power. The only way we can take him down is if we get rid of the machine and to do that, we need to knock off that power grid from where he stands in that very room." Justin finished as I got a look. Indeed this machine was taking all power nearby and somewhere inside, Salvatore was using all that power to beef himself up to prepare of the upcoming battle. Looks like we need all the power we have in order to stop it.

"Now look what we have here. Looks like the gang has finally decided to stop by and see my beautiful city for itself." I looked up and saw a hologram of Salvatore staring at us with a smile on his face. "My my, where are my manners my dear little team, Las Vegas is here and the money is flowing like a river, as well as other things at the moment." Great, looks like he's in a good mood.

"Enough of the talk Dax, we are here to take you down!" I said as he yawned.

"Yeah, I heard that one before Metal! But, I do like to be fair and you do have all the cards in your hand. I guess whenever the laser of truth hits right on the mark, I guess I will start having a pair of good hands. Till then, Metal, enjoy your way towards my lair!" He disappeared just as he appeared as we were left with a lot of questions. A loud bang shook the very core of the ground as my ears were ringing. I heard Jenna scream as I turned around and Ghost was clenching her chest, a sniper bullet with her blood was on the ground as she fell on her knees. Jenna ran over and checked but I knew the news was grim.

"Punctured right near her heart, losing large amounts of blood." She said as Ghost lowered her mask. I saw the look on her face and it wasn't one of sadness. In fact, it looked like she was more then happy. She looked at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Metal, my time has finally come to be with the rest of the people I fought with for all these years. Once I'm gone, I want one thing and that's for Salvatore to be killed by your hands." She slowly said as she drew in her last breath of air. She leaned back against a rock and died right there before us. I looked towards the tower, anger starting to fill my veins. Eddie quickly dug a grave and sealed it, leaving behind another friend of ours in this cursed war we must fight now. As I sat down, I felt a hand touch my shoulder and when I looked up, Trixie was standing before me.

"Kerri? Is that really you?" I asked as she gave me a small smile. I looked at her appearance and she was battered in more ways then one. Looks like she had a hell of a fight getting here with us.

"Indeed Tony, I'm here and it's been a highway to hell. Salvatore is a murderer and what he did to Ghost, well, I can't really say." She said as I looked at the makeshift grave.

"I know, it's been crazy Kerri, he took down Tasha as well back in Canada." I said as we stared at the grave. We knew things like this was going to happen, we just didn't know how bad it was going to become once we made it this far. Two friends that I have met on this journey have died before my very eyes, stained on my goggles, sweat, blood and only a few tears. My eyes told me where to go. My brain asked me if I should risk it all just for a chance to be free after all of this was over. My heart told me to protect her. I knew what I must do. I stood up and stared at the tower.

"Salvatore! Another life is gone from this world thanks to your hands! I will make sure we end this battle tonight! I will not fail!" I yelled as we started walking towards the tower. We didn't know what to expect but I knew that a battle was about to end.

The door to the tower was just over a hill and we were about to enter but it seems Dax left a little message on the door for us to read. "To your little band of misfits, I can only allow the Queen of the Brotherhood and the Son of the Alchemist to enter this tower. For the rest of your band, you shall stay outside and battle my army and hope that you survive long enough to witness a great king."

"Well, looks like we are staying here and getting ready for a rumble!" Twinks said as she grabbed her last bottle of vodka and opened it. She offered it to Justin and he took it.

"Indeed Metal, we shall pray that you take down Salvatore once and for all!" He said as Jenna beamed a smile at us.

"As long as I'm here, I think I can heal our way to a victory!" She said as Eddie gave me a thumbs up.

"You two make a deadly combination. I think old Sal is going to regret it." He said as I looked at Kerri. Once we enter, there is no going back. She gave me a smile and I knew what my answer was. We entered the tower and the doors shut behind us, locking us from the outside world.


	11. Ch 11: The Dream of a Madman

We took the elevator up to the top floor and the tension between me and Trixie was enough to build the great wall all over again. Hard to believe that it was 5 years ago that all of this happened. What started as a simple job to take out a monster turned out to be a way of life. In just a span of those 5 years, so many things happened to me. I've become one with the dark and thanks to Trixie, I now have the power to further my alchemy to a whole new level and my heart has finally found a woman that actually cares for me as much as I care for her. But on the other side of the coin, nothing but sadness covers its head.

On that side of things, I've lost my father during this battle, the man I keep hearing about during my travels around the world just to stop the man who murdered him. The man who I barely knew growing up and wanted to be just like him. Now I understood what my father was trying to do to this world. He was trying to prevent something like this from ever happening and he failed to do so as he died somewhere in Canada (I have yet to actually go there and search for his body because I've been running around). My father, Meta Jericho, died a great hero and is well known around the world as The Alchemist that tried to help others at any cost. Once this was all over, I will find his body and bury him the proper way.

One of the legendary Masks have died under my hands as it proves that Salvatore had no heart and didn't really care about what was happening to us as we fought to stay alive. Tasha was a great person and always gave our team advice about what to do during our time together. In the end, it just didn't matter as the master of chaos himself took her heart and cut her life away from this world. She died a hero and her legend with the remaining Mask continues for now as she can now rest with her other friend, a former Mask that I never knew.

Ghost was just that, a figure of our band of friends that was able to pull off a headshot without even aiming down the sights. She may be quiet but her words spoke for themselves in some cases. She was a powerful ally to have and once again, Salvatore took that away from her. Her memory will never be forgotten and she will live on us a hero dying to keeping this world alive just long enough for everyone to enjoy it. She has suffered for a long time and she is now sleeping with the rest of her comrades.

And if anything else proves it, me and Trixie want this fight to finally end. We have been apart for weeks trying to find a way to get to Dax and now we are here, waiting to finally meet the man who caused us all this pain for the last 5 years. As the elevator doors opened and showed us a long hallway, we heard the sounds of a piano playing at the end of the large double doors. We walked as we found the many pictures of Salvatore Dax plastered on the walls. He really does love himself in a crazy way. The music got louder as we opened the large doors and stepped inside. The doors locked behind us and the man we finally faced was playing the piano with blood stained hands.

Revelations

Chapter 11: The Dream of a Madman

The music continued on even as we stood there and he knew we were there but the motion of his hands on the white and black keys were powerful in a sick kind of way. He pressed his hands down as the final note rang out and he stared at the music in front of him. I can barely see the letters on the page and saw the title, "Fiction".

"And that my friends is that last piece of music you will ever hear before you die tonight." He said as he stood up and the lights turned on. Justin was right, at the very top of this room was the lamp that contained all the power. Once that was out of the way, then killing Salvatore would be a piece of cake. But I wanted to know more from him.

"Let me tell you this to both of you here today. You see all around you, the city of Las Vegas under my power. Gaze at everything you see before you and witness everything you see before you die here today. Below you, your friends are now fighting for their lives just to be able to live a happy life. But how can they live a happy life when I am in control of everything? How will they live a great life once I decided to take back the reigns of this Earth?" He said as Trixie decided to speak up.

"Dax, your reign is over! Today, in front of the Gods themselves, you shall fall to our hands! What you have done should put you away in jail for a very long time but I'm not that kind of girl to let people go that easily!" She said as Dax smiled.

"But my dear Trixie, you should listen to what I have to say about all of this." He said.

"And yet you continue to kill all of my friends without an ounce of mercy? I don't know Sal, I think it's really time for you to die and stay there forever until the next era!" I yelled as my anger started to rise.

"And now you will know about my story Antonio. Kerri, you know more about anything else in this world and yet, you know nothing, just like Antonio over here. For a very long time, I didn't know who I was anymore whenever I stared at a mirror. And then I realized that it was all just a plan that took so long to take place and finally, that will change here tonight as the moon rises. You guys don't understand what it means to have this much pain all of these years! I have been suffering and it all ends tonight!" He said.

"That's not what Christopher told us when he saw you all those years ago man! You were just a simple man who didn't understand anything and now has all the power in the world! Why would you do such a thing?" Trixie questioned him, rewarding us with a laugh.

"Simple my queen, it's all because for so long, you and your family line have been the curse of me and that will end tonight! After so long of waiting, I've decided to do a deed that Metal over here helped me out with back in Canada! Why, a simple flip of a switch reversed the effects of this world and everyone is slowly trying to rebuild their lives that I once had in my very hands! But now you ask, why would I allow something like that to happen? It's just a matter of life and death actually." He said as he walked up to the throne and sat down, the beams of red energy hitting him. He clinched the tips of the seat as he took in the power. He slowly stood up and smiled.

"Power is something both of you don't understand. Indeed I was dying slowly, even after all these years of researching, perfecting my craft and listening to the winds of change coming my way, I was slowly dying. Even with this suit that I wear that continues to pump Polaris straight into my veins, I was still dying a slow death. And then I realized the one thing I didn't care to research: Meta." He slowly said as I took a step forward.

"What about my father Sal? You know he was a great man and in a fair fight, he could beat you down any day of the week!" I said.

"That may be true actually. But I found some research notes your father wrote about pure energy a long time ago and I knew I was going to use it in the future. I realized that the world just needed to die another time. So once you flipped the switch, it wired all the energy from all over the world back to this single location thanks to this power lamp. After just a few seconds, it converts all the energy into a single beam of light and with my newest suit, I'm able to continue gaining energy at a quick pace! Soon, I will be able to live another thousand years! Don't you see what this all means? I can finally live again and be able to take the world under my true power, under my own dreams! A madman you say? Yes, I may be mad at times and sometimes I laugh at my own jokes. But in the end, I shall win this battle and the war and you two will be buried together, forever!" He finally stopped and looked at us as he sat down at the throne.

"But, I do realize that it will take another few hours to have that much energy in my body and I'm still weak. After all, killing people takes a lot of this spare energy out of my body. So, I've decided that it's time for a proper challenge for both of you and see if we do indeed battle till the end." He said as he clapped his hands. Suddenly, a red and black portal appeared in the center of the room and the body of Tik Tok appeared before us. Looks like she was doing some down time since the last we have seen her. A good example is her hair was longer and her fangs appeared to be more sharp then before.

"My my, if it isn't the man and girl of those who never really understood true pain. I am the master of time and space and you two must be ready for a fight against me!" She said as the room started to blacken.

"Where are we now?" Trixie yelled as Tik began to glow a dark blood red.

"Why, we are in my very mind my queen. This is the place where you both die!"


	12. Ch 12: The Elemental Past

The blackened room surrounded us as Kit continued to look at us with great interest. Suddenly, dark chains appeared out of nowhere and chained me to the ground as Trixie looked on in horror. She tried to use her powers but more chains restrained her from doing so. THe chains held me in a place where I had to look up or I will be in a huge amount of pain. Kit slowly walked up to me as I grabbed my chin and made me look into her eyes.

"Metal my dear, I think we should all have a look at your past and see if we can find a weakness in your heart!" She said as her hands started to glow. I closed my eyes and prayed that I can get the power I needed to fight this off but I don't have anything in my system, I felt weak. As I opened my eyes, my goggles broke and my eyes started to glow a dark purple as everything came coming back to me. Everyone saw everything as I saw the room return to normal as Salvatore leaned forward in his throne. My friends, fighting for their lives 200 floors below us, realize that they were hearing my thoughts. Now they will know something that I never wanted to share with anyone.

Maybe not ever again.

Revelations

Chapter 12: The Elemental Past

An image appeared before everyone as Kit smiled a wicked smile. She was digging into my very soul to search for anything that would be used against me. But as the picture became clear, everyone tilted their head in confusion. Indeed we are looking at the past but what happened in these events would lead me down a path that I would be at today.

6 years ago, I was still learning everything that is to be about being an Alchemist and this pretty girl appeared before me while I was working on a potion. Nothing special really but this girl, well, even I don't even know the true answer but I realized something. She was wearing something on her face that didn't look right.

"Are you the son of the famous Alchemist, Meta?" She said to me as I looked up from my book.

"Yup, that is my father right there. Is there something you need Miss?" I asked her but she blushed and turned away from me, her red hair glowing under the lights.

"No, I was just wondering what's it like to learn alchemy. I always wondered what it's like learning about the arts of creating something." She said as I gave her a look.

"Yeah, alchemy isn't hard to understand." I said as she turned away and pulled out a knife made out of what appeared to be solid gold. She sliced her hand and put the knife away. She walked away and I never saw her again. That's because she was one of the Masks. I didn't know this at first but only at first. I didn't know what she was doing here and where she disappeared to but now I really know what is going on. She disappeared into the night and that's when I started thinking about what I was going to do with my life at that point. Everyone knew who my father was. He was famous for fucks sake. And yet I can't be like my dad because I am different from him.

I had a dark shadow in my soul that can unleash hell on anyone that tried to stop me and this would happen days later when I saw her again just outside the city walls. I was looking for some extra leafs and there she was again, looking at me.

"Metal is it? Yes, I have been watching you since we first met just a few days ago. Indeed you have the blood of the man who, in many ways, saved the world so many times. How does it feel that you will never be like your father? To always be on the bottom of the list because you couldn't do anything right?" She asked me as I continued to look at her.

"I don't know really. I just want to study up on my alchemy so I can do something in my life I suppose." I said to her as she smiled.

"But don't you understand Metal? You are the son of someone who has a lot of power and yet you don't have that within you. Doesn't that anger you at the least?" She asked me as I started feeling my anger raise. Even so, I continued on my way as she stopped me. "And yet here you are, minding your own business and here comes a girl that actually likes you, trying to tell you that the key to great power comes within yourself. And here I am wishing that was you. All I know is that from what I see, nothing can come from you."

That kinda broke whatever I had inside of me.

I threw her up against the wall and held my fist back. She looked into my eyes and she could see my inner demon, the same demon that Trixie unleashed within me when she bit me. It was the one thing I feared most about myself. I would lose my humanity and become a beast, a monster with a power close to a God. I let go of this girl and she disappeared again. I looked at where she left and a path of tears was left in her wake. Did I really make her cry like that just because I got really angry?

I sat in my room for many hours into the night and the next morning thinking about what happened out there between her and myself. I kept looking outside at the sky, trying to figure out what happened. Did she really like me in that way? Or did she just wanted to see if every other person was a monster and chase her away. I didn't know but then, sleep came to me. What I found in my dreams was nothing but heart break and yet, I didn't do anything to her in the least. I would never find out her name but her red hair will be remembered in my memory. She will never be there for me as much as I couldn't really be there for her. This was part of another hidden power that I learned to never use again. I could see into their minds when I get mad.

Within this power, I would be able to see into anyone's mind and see what they fear the most. Then with my power with alchemy, I could unleash it in real life and use it to my whim. The problem with all of this? I didn't know my true power at the time and again, it wasn't until Trixie came into my life to change all of that. Now I knew that true power. I didn't like but sometimes, I do like it.

Kit stumbled backwards as my arms started shaking. The place started to rumble a bit as the chains broke around my arms. I stood up and shoved Kit into the ground and stood in front of Salvatore, a look of shock on his face.

"Salvatore Dax, your reign is over. You have done so many horrible things in this lifetime and now Trixie did the one thing to me that I'm happy and that is unleashing this power I didn't know I had! Now face me!"


	13. Ch 13: Final Resting Place

You can somehow feel what was going on in Salvatore's tower even without being in that very level. I have a feeling that my friends looked up to see the debris that was falling down from the tower. And why not? I was more pissed off then anything else in my life. The monster that the girl with the mask wanted to see was hidden within the realms of my heart was escaping and I couldn't stop it, even if I didn't want it to. The same monster that Trixie decided to try to unleash, to only see what kind of power I had within me was trying to be free from it's chains.

I think it comes close enough that I can see my body slowly change. My eyes become a dark red, more then what it was before. I can feel the power and I can feel my rage. I decided that to stop the one thing that was taking over me, I had to take care of the man who did all this pain to everyone.

It was my prisoner and it wanted to be free from the chains within the darkest realm of my heart. It wanted nothing but revenge for what Dax did to me and my friends. And most importantly, it wanted to destroy the one man that was trying to kill the person that I loved.

My humanity is now gone.

Revelations

Chapter 13: Final Resting Place

It was like my power couldn't be stopped. I stared at Salvatore for so long and in a few seconds, he was on the ground. I blinked for just a second and then I felt something warm, something I felt before. I looked at my hands and there, was the green and red blood of my enemy as he knelled down and started coughing blood.

"My my Metal, you have gained so much power and I see that your rage within you is starting to grow. Well, I guess I should show you my last weapon up my sleeve!" He said as he pulled out a dark, purple gun and pointed it at me. "This my friend is the last thing I ever built and the final piece of all of this madness! This here will rip your soul apart and you will lose everything you have gained! Death Antonio! Nothing but sweet death at a shot of this gun!" He said as he stood up and a single flash of light, he shot the gun. I was waiting for Death to come and take me away.

Today was not that day, sadly.

I opened my eyes and in horror, Kerri stood in front of the blast and slowly, I saw her gasp as blood oozed out from her mouth as she fell to the floor. I looked at her markings on her back and it was slowly fading, the blast stripped her of her vampire genes! It was like she was becoming mortal again. And then, I closed my eyes and time stopped for a few moments.

I stood in the dark until I saw the figures of Trixie and Kerri standing before me. I saw that they were fading as I looked on. Kerri came up to me and planted a kiss on my lips as I felt warm again like I haven't felt in a long time. She pulled away and ran her hand across my arm as I felt pain. Trixie did the same as I doubled over in pain. "Tony, our time has come but always remember, you have the power that we once had before our untimely death. Please, lay us to rest and we shall help you from now until the end of the world." And with that, they disappeared as I stumbled back into reality. There I was, holding Kerri in my arms as I felt tears roll down my face. I held her tight and realized what must be done quickly.

I jumped up towards the device of the tower and with all my power, I felt it shatter with just a single punch. I leapt down and felt Dax's ribs break as he screamed in pain. His energy was gone quickly, his power to stay alive was falling as he looked at me, a smile on his face.

"So this is how it ends huh Antonio? Your love is gone from this world and it's all thanks to me. Maybe I can finally die a happy man but I know, that isn't happening. Ha. Ha. Ha." He said as he leaned back. The tower was shaking to the point that it was falling apart. I grabbed Kerri and jumped out the window, all before it exploded into nothing. I looked back and saw Kit jumping out of the building as well. I rolled on my back and crashed into a nearby building as I heard voices of my friends calling out my name. Doesn't really matter now, the war was over but it had to take one more body in order to seal my fate.

Eddie, Twinks, Justin and Jenna found me some time later after everything was clear and life started to spring fourth. But even when they did find me, they saw a shattered man who was holding on to the corpse of the once Queen of the Brotherhood, the last of the Brotherhood. They saw that some new ink filled my arms, must be when Kerri and Trixie said goodbye to leave, to leave one last thing behind before going to the great beyond.

I finally stood up and started walking, not really saying anything. I needed time alone to process what happened. Salvatore Dax was dead at last but he took to one thing that kept me going: my heart.


	14. End of the Road

Days, weeks. It felt that way but it was really only a few hours after the sun started to rise. My friends found me over a newly built tomb that I decided to make. It took me a few times to get it just right but I want this to be the best tomb to pay my respects to the woman that made all this happen. To make me happy after so long, only to have it dash away like nothing ever happened. THe only thing I could do was stare. And hope that everything was going to be alright but then again, this is the same person that never believed in anything but alchemy.

Revelations

End of the Road

All my friends sat down behind me as I continued to stare at the tomb of Queen Trixie, made out of the mixture of marble and a bit of everything else to give it that fine glow. It was big enough that it would just fit her but small enough that it didn't take much space. With the materials I put into the tomb itself, not even the most powerful nuclear bomb could destroy it. It was perfect that I knew she was going to be safe. Maybe, just maybe.

I knew that in my heart that my friends needed to depart. One by one, they would lay down a red rose and turn to me as I continue to sit there and not even look up. Eddie was the first one.

"Bro, I'm sorry for what happened to you man. Something like that shouldn't happen to anyone. I think it's best that we all went our different roads and try to rebuild our lives actually. I don't know what might but we must try to stay in contact so that we can be able to support each other." He said as Twinks could only lay down a rose and walk back.

"Antonio, you must be so strong in this time of that you really need us the most. All I can say is that as the last remaining Mask, I will forever protect everything that your father laid in front of all of us." Jenna said as Justin didn't say anything at all. Nothing could be said to make me feel any better. Just then, a flash of light appeared and Christopher stood before us with a smile on his face.

"Everyone, in this time of darkness, we have done something that none of the Gods were able to do since the beginning of time. That is to stop Salvatore Dax once and for all. He is now gone from this world and now we can be able to rebuild everything that we once had. However, Antonio, you lost something so near and dear to you that the Gods have decided to give you one last gift." He said as he opened his hands and saw that he had a pair of new goggles just for me. But these were different, it was half white and half black, to signify that it was both good and evil. I grabbed the pair and put them on my eyes but I felt so much pain that I fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes and felt my arms shake as I saw the tattoo that Kerri left me. From now until I die, two red roses covered my shoulders and down across my arm, the vines matched my veins in my heart. I finally stood up and continued to stare at the tomb and finally, I broke my silence.

"To all of you, I can't really thank you enough for everything. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have defeated Salvatore. At the horrible price of losing the one girl I really love, I had to stop the man that was trying to take over the world forever and leave this world in everlasting darkness. To all of you, thank you again for everything." I finally said as we all smiled for the first time in hours. I hugged them all and saw them walk towards the road beyond the cemetery and walk into different directions until I couldn't see them anymore.

"You know man, this has been a crazy ride. I just hope Metal, that everything will be fine and I can finally protect this world like I was suppose to." Chris said as he disappeared. After a few moments, I walked away and came back days later and placed my father in the same tomb as Trixie and I sealed the door behind me. I cut my hand and swiped it across the door, locking it forever until I did it again. No one can get in or out without me as the key. I felt another person was staring at me and saw that Kit was there looking on.

"Kit, I haven't seen you since what happened. I'm only going to say this once and only once. You did nothing but cause me pain but I can sense that within your heart, you changed just enough that I don't have to kill you for what happened." I said as she looked on. I can see that she doesn't want to speak and there were no words that could be said really. After everything that happened, how could you speak about what happened. She dropped a rose on the ground and disappeared into the ground. I continued to stare as I turned back and laid down a pair of roses on the tomb as I looked at it for the last time.

"Kerri, father. I'm sorry that I failed to protect both of you. You two have helped me since the beginning and your both gone, looking down at me. I hope that nothing else happens as I might find a way to bring you both back. Alchemy is still young for our time and it might take me years to master everything but I have a feelings that everything is going to work out. Dad, I love you with all my heart and I hope that you will protect me and show me the ways of alchemy.

"And to you my love, the girl that I have always cared for, it took me until now to realize that I'm now going to have to continue my life without you. I now know that things are going to be hard for me but I know that your arms will always be around me, to help guide me in my time of need. I love you mi vida, may we cross roads again."

As I walked away, I can sense that all my friends were doing something. Could be because of my new goggles but I just saw what they were doing now that the war was over at last.

Eddie, given his past with the army, returned to his old post and lives a happy life out somewhere in Europe, rebuilding the cities that were destroyed by Dax's men. He knew that it was going to take time but I do know is that he is happy that all he can do was watch something on the television set from time to time. He told me in a letter that it was a show about kids and trolls. Never really understood what that was all about.

Justin, a former pilot, has decided to rebuild much of not only the airforce but all the airports as well. Given his skills behind the wheel, he now flies the great plane in the sky, only known as Sky City, a new place in the clouds and he pilots the city to travel around the world, giving people a ride to different places. He is certainly happy with his life, given that he has half a body of a human. Still, he loves where he is and that's all he wants.

Our resident medic and the last of the Mask's, Jenna went back to Japan to help rebuild. She also took the time to take Ghost and Tasha there and give them a proper burial near Tokyo. I need to go there one of these days so that I can finally pay my true respects to the friends that helped me on my journey. Jenna is also traveling to Europe every week to help with the healing. She still has a lot of power not used and over time, I feel that she will be doing a great job.

Twinks, on the other hand, was last seen in Mexico and no one really knows where she is. I heard from Eddie that she sends a letter now and then, telling him about all the wonders she has found. She has since found a lover of her own and they both travel Mexico and parts of Brazil, just trying to find the next best thing to do. She must be happy, knowing that Eddie is getting twice as many empty vodka bottles as before.

And now for me, as I walk away from the cemetery, I glance back and sadly smile. I always had a dream to start a family with her and I never got the chance to tell her how I felt. My gloves, still stained with a mixture of her blood and my own, would glow every now and then. I realized that everything I had to endure these last few years were just the beginning. But now, I promised to return once a month and talk with her and make sure everything was alright. Could take ten or twenty years to be able to find anything to give her life again.

With one last sigh, I closed the gate and walked back to my former home, looking one last time with tears in my eyes as I slowly read the letters on the tomb.

Meta Jericho

The World's True Hero And Alchemist

Queen Trixie "Kerri" Jericho

The Reason For Life, The Reason To Love Regardless

"May Your Souls Rest Forever

And That Everything Becomes One

You Both Helped Me

Protected Me

Now I Will Do The Same

The Path Is Dark

But I Know There Is Light

As I Love You Both

As My Final

Revelation"

The End


End file.
